Un amour de gage
by fantasia-49
Summary: Suite à une compétition de bowling pour passer le temps avant Halloween, le gagnant doit donner des gages aux perdants qui doivent les exécuter sans rechigner. Mais ces gages conduiront ils à des crises de rire ou de nerf ou à autre chose de plus romantiq
1. Chapter 1

Coucou me revoila !!! Bon c'est toujours un Atem/Anzu mais il y aura d'autres couples de mis à l'honneur. Je tiens a dire que cette fois ci ce n'est pas une histoire trsite avec un accident !!!!!

Les personnages de yugi oh ne m'appartiennent pas mais à son auteur car sinon le pharaon ne serait jamais parti et il serait avec anzu !!

Donc bonne lecture à vous tous et merci pour mes très chères amies revieweuses ( et sur msn) de leur soutien !!!

Bonne lecture !!!!

Un amour de gage

Chapitre 1

C'était un après-midi d'automne, le 30 octobre pour être exacte. Tout était assez calme et silencieux dans la ville de Domino et en particulier dans une maison, où était réunie une bande de jeunes un peu léthargique par l'ennui. En effet, Yugi, Atem et leurs amis, surtout les garçons, étaient tranquillement installés dans le salon des Mutô, et s'ennuyaient ferme. Tout le monde cherchait une idée pour occuper l'après-midi qui tirait en longueur. Cela faisait trois mois que le duel entre Atem et Yugi s'était déroulé. Ayant fini le duel sur un match nul, Atem avait vu son souhait se réaliser et il pu rester vivre auprès de ses amis. Adopté par Mr Mutô, il vivait désormais avec lui et Yugi en tant que nouveau membre de la famille Mutô. C'est ainsi qu'il pu vivre, pour la première fois en tant qu'être humain, sans avoir à combattre des démons ou autres forces maléfiques. Il n'avait plus jamais à se préoccuper du sort du monde et se battre pour sauver le monde. Plus jamais ? Il n'en était pas certain en ce moment même. En effet tout le monde était dans le salon et les esprits commençaient à s'échauffer.

« Bon…. Qu'est ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Jono Uchi, avachit sur le canapé et qui soupira de lassitude « Quelqu'un a une idée ? »

« C'est sûr que ce n'est pas avec ton attitude et l'absence de cerveau chez toi, que tu risques de trouver une solution ! » Dit Honda pour se moquer de son ami.

« Quoi ?!!!! Je ne te permets pas !!!! » Dit Jono Uchi en se levant presque et prêt à mettre son poing dans la figure de son ami.

« Moi je trouve que Honda a raison ! Un chien reste toujours un chien et il ne fait qu'aboyer ! dit Seto Kaiba une ébauche de sourire sur les lèvres.

En effet, depuis la fin du duel et son voyage dans la mémoire du pharaon, Seto s'était plus ou moins rapproché de la bande pour profiter un peu plus de la vie. Car il avait assisté à la perte chère qu'avait subi son ancienne vie et ne voulait plus passer à côté de celle-ci. Bien sur il continuait de diriger Kaiba corp et restait arrogant à ses heures, mais il commençait à devenir un peu plus humain. Du moins avec presque tout le monde, car il ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de Jono Uchi, même si c'était plus par jeux que par pure méchanceté. Et puis il avait une autre raison d'être ici, une plus personnelle, sentimentale. Il jeta un regard vers cette « raison » qui était rousse et si innocente. En effet, Seto Kaiba commençait à avoir des sentiments pour Shizuka, la petite sœur de Jono Uchi. Mais il reprit contenance lorsqu'il entendit la réplique de celui-ci.

Il se reprit lorsqu'il entendit la réplique de celui-ci qui s'était retourné en fronçant les sourcils et répliqua :

« Ah ah très drôle ! Tu vas voir ce que le « chien » peut faire !!!!!! »

« Humpf ! Tu crois que j'ai peur !!!! Dit calmement Seto, ce qui eut le don d'énerver encore plus Jono Uchi, qui était prêt à se battre.

Shizuka, Mokuba et Bakura qui étaient aussi présents dans la pièce, tentèrent de les calmer, mais en vain. Yugi les observa un peu inquiet. Il était assis à côté d'Atem et le regarda.

« Atem, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait les arrêter ! » Demanda Yugi, les yeux apeurés par ce qu'il pourrait se passer.

« Hum… Je sais Yugi, mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que l'on pourrait faire pour ne pas s'ennuyer et ainsi calmer les esprits ! » Dit Atem, qui essayait pourtant de trouver une idée.

C'est à ce moment là que Yugi et Atem entendirent la porte s'ouvrir. Puis quelques secondes après, une tornade blonde se jeta dans les bras de Yugi, qui se retrouva à terre, sous le regard médusé de tout le monde.

« Yugi !!!!!! Comme tu m'as manqué !! » Dit la tornade blonde.

En fait il s'agissait tout simplement de Rebecca Hopkins qui venait d'arriver.

« Oui…Oui, moi aussi ! Mais…. Tu peux me lâcher un peu…. Tu m'étrangles !!!!! » Tenta t'il de dire, car il commençait à être bleu, dû au manque d'air.

« Allons, allons Rebecca ! Tu devrais le lâcher ! Tu ne voudrais pas tuer celui que tu aimes, non ? » Dit une autre blonde, plus pulpeuse et âgée, cette fois ci.

En effet, Maï venait de faire son entrée dans le salon, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Les deux jeunes à terre rougirent un peu. En effet, depuis le retour du pharaon, Yugi avait vu le rapprochement entre l'ancien pharaon et son amie d'enfance, Anzu Mazaki. Il était sûr que ces deux-là éprouvaient les mêmes sentiments, même s'ils ne se l'avouaient pas. C'est ainsi qu'il se rapprocha de Rebecca, qui lui vouait un amour inconditionnel. Peu habitué avant à ses marques d'affection, il y prit goût et maintenant il appréciait vraiment la jeune fille et l'aimait beaucoup, du moins quand elle n'essayait pas de l'étouffer par son amour.

Ils se séparèrent, Yugi se relevant le premier et aidant Rebecca à en faire autant.

« Alors ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? On vous entend crier depuis l'extérieur ! » Demanda Maï en se retournant vers Jono Uchi et Kaiba.

« Humpf !!! » Répondit Kaiba.

« C'est lui ! Il n'arrête pas de me narguer ! » Répondit Jono Uchi les bras croisés et de mauvaise humeur.

« Ne rejettes pas sur les autres le fait que tu es incapable de t'occuper tout seul et surtout de trouver une idée de génie ! » Dit simplement Kaiba.

« Quoi ?!!!! Et toi alors ! T'as qu'à trouver une idée aussi, puisque tu te crois si brillant et supérieur aux autres !!!! » Répondit Jono Uchi toujours en colère.

Une nouvelle horde d'insulte allait se faire entendre, lorsqu'une douce voix se fit entendre de l'entrée du salon.

« Et si nous allions au Bowling et faire une sorte de compétition avec gage à la clé pour tout les perdants » Dit cette voix.

Tout le monde se retourna vers la personne qui venait de parler. Et cette personne n'était autre qu'Anzu Mazaki. Celle-ci les regarda un sourire aux lèvres, et Atem plus particulièrement. Il la regarda entrer dans le salon avec grâce et se diriger vers Jono Uchi et Kaiba en les séparant. Il était en admiration envers sa capacité à gérer les crises. Plus les jours passaient, plus il ne pouvait se passer de sa présence. Il était toujours agréablement surpris de voir avec quelle facilité Anzu pouvait calmer les esprits et trouver des idées aussi rapidement. Il était séduit par sa vivacité d'esprit et son intelligence. Tout autant que par sa beauté intérieure et extérieure, comme ses magnifiques yeux bleus qui reflétaient ce qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait les qualités dignes pour être une reine…. Sa reine, car il savait au fond de lui que les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle avaient évolué d'une profonde amitié à des sentiments plus forts et profonds. Il croisa le regard d'Anzu qui lui sourit chaleureusement, et qu'il ne tarda pas à rendre.

« Donc comme je disais, vous savez tous qu'Halloween est dans deux jours, et qui dit Halloween, dit gages à offrir. Et si celui ou celle qui fait le meilleur score donnait les gages aux autres à effectuer pendant cette journée particulière. Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Bien sûr les gages ne devront pas être tordu et méchant, mais drôle ! » Continua Anzu en regardant tout le monde.

Ils la regardèrent en réfléchissant à ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« Ouais ! C'est génial comme idée ! Je suis un as au Bowling ! » Dit Jono Uchi surexcité et en oubliant sa mauvaise humeur.

« C'est sûr que lancer une boule pour dégommer des quilles, tu ne peux qu'y arriver, vu que cela ne demande pas à réfléchir !!! » Lança Kaiba un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

« Attends ! Tu vas voir ! Tu rira moins quand tu devra faire mon gage !!! » Dit Jono Uchi en se frottant les mains.

« Et je suis censé avoir peur ? » Répliqua Kaiba.

Tout le monde les regarda et secoua la tête. Ils ne changeraient donc jamais.

Tout le monde remercia Anzu, car grâce à elle, ils allaient enfin avoir quelque chose à faire et passer un super bon après-midi. Ils commencèrent tous à se diriger vers le couloir pour se préparer à partir.

Atem s'approcha d'elle et la regarda admirativement et une lueur de tendresse dans les yeux.

« Tu as été formidable, Anzu ! Tu es un génie ! »

« Je t'en pris Atem, ce n'est rien franchement ! » Dit elle un peu gênée.

« Oh si ! Sans toi je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serait passé. Franchement….. tu es quelqu'un de remarquable et surprenant ! » Dit il en la fixant de son regard pénétrant.

Anzu le regarda et rougit un peu. Elle baissa la tête pour qu'il ne l'a voit pas rougir. Atem la regardait toujours et ne voulait pas enlever son regard d'elle. Depuis ces trois mois, il avait appris à la connaître et à l'aimer. Elle avait le don de le surprendre et de trouver les idées qui mettaient tout le monde d'accord, mais surtout elle se préoccupait des autres et faisait tout pour qu'ils donnent le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Il adorait ce trait de caractère chez elle. Il avait beaucoup d'affection et de tendresse pour elle. En fait il se rendait compte qu'il l'aimait plus que tout au monde.

Les autres dehors les appelaient pour qu'ils viennent les rejoindre. Atem les regarda puis reporta son regard sur l'objet de son affection.

« Anzu, tu viens ? Je crois qu'ils nous attendent ! » Dit il en souriant tendrement.

Anzu leva la tête et le regarda avec la même tendresse dans les yeux. Ils se sourirent mutuellement, puis Atem lui pris la main doucement et l'emmena avec lui. Anzu regarda cette main chaude et forte qui tenait la sienne fermement mais avec douceur. Puis elle regarda son dos, ce dos si puissant qui dégageait une force sereine et rassurante. Elle se sentait en sécurité près de lui.

Arrivés dehors, Yugi remarqua qu'Atem tenait la main d'Anzu. Il se mit donc à sourire devant ce spectacle. Atem nota que Yugi l'observait en souriant et le regardait lui et Anzu. Il se retourna et vit qu'il tenait dans sa main, celle d'Anzu. Il la regarda en enlevant sa main doucement.

« Pardon…. Anzu ! Je suis désolé ! » Dit il un sourire gêné, même si au fond de lui, il ne regrettait pas son geste et au contraire aurait bien voulu continuer ainsi.

« Oh… Ce… n'est rien ! Ce n'est pas grave ! » Dit elle en levant les deux mains et lui souriant.

Ils se sourirent avec une très forte complicité et allèrent rejoindre les autres.

Mais une autre personne avait remarqué leur manège. Un sourire espiègle s'afficha sur son visage. Il croisa les bras en pensant que l'ancien pharaon et rival avait lui aussi découvert l'amour. Car cette autre personne n'était autre que Seto Kaiba.

Arrivés au Bowling, ils se présentèrent au guichet pour louer les chaussures et s'inscrirent. Ils décidèrent de se séparer en groupe de deux. Les garçons d'un côté et les filles de l'autre, du moins Mokuba serait avec les filles. Ils prirent également une feuille pour noter les scores et ainsi déterminer qui serait le vainqueur.

Tout le monde était motivé, mais pas autant que Jono Uchi.

« Ah Ah Ah ! Je vais enfin pouvoir vous en mettre plein la vue et vous écraser, Ah Ah ! » Dit Jono Uchi surexcité en s'avançant vers l'une des pistes.

Tout le monde le regarda en souriant. Ils se placèrent sur la piste et commencèrent à jouer.

Jono Uchi commença le premier et lança la boule. Tout le monde regarda celle-ci rouler. Elle atteint les quilles qui tombèrent toutes.

« YES !!!!! Strike, Ah Ah ! Vous avez vu ça ? » Dit il en faisant la danse de la victoire.

« Un coup de chance ! » Dit Honda.

« Hum ! Je suis d'accord !!! » Rajouta Kaiba.

Yugi fut le suivant et fit tomber huit quilles en deux coups. Puis Honda qui en renversa sept, ensuite Atem qui en reversa huit aussi et enfin Kaiba qui en renversa huit aussi.

« AH Ah ! Vous avez vu ça ! Vous ne m'arrivez pas à la cheville, je suis le roi du lancer de boule !!! » Dit Jono Uchi ravit.

« Tu ne devrais pas crier victoire si vite, le jeu ne fait que commencer !!! » Dit Honda un peu énervé par le comportement de son ami.

Ils entendirent une exclamation du côté des filles et regardèrent ce qu'il se passait. Anzu venait de lancer sa boule et elle avait fait…. un strike également.

Les autres filles applaudirent et acclamèrent Anzu, qui les remercia un peu gênée. Les garçons étaient abasourdis, mais ce n'était rien en comparaison de Jono Uchi. La bouche grande ouverte, il la regardait médusé.

« Ah !... Anzu ! Depuis quand t'es forte au Bowling ? » Dit il dès qu'il récupéra sa voix.

« AH, ça ! Et bien en fait je viens souvent avec mon père et je me débrouille en fait !!! » Dit elle simplement en souriant.

« AAH !!! Mais…. Mais… » Dit il s'en poursuivre.

« Tu vois Jono Uchi tu as du souci à te faire ! Et puis tu pourrais prendre exemple sur elle car, elle ne parade pas parce qu'elle a fait un strike !!!!! » Dit Honda en riant.

« Tout a fait d'accord et je crois que je vais soutenir Mazaki !!! » Dit Kaiba en souriant.

« Grrr la ferme vous deux !!! » Répliqua Jono Uchi.

« C'est vrai ! Bien joué Anzu ! » Dit Yugi et Bakura qui sourirent fiers de leur amie.

Atem ne dit rien, mais il la regardait attentivement, une lueur d'admiration dans les yeux. Elle était si belle avec son air angélique et son sourire tendre. La victoire lui allait si bien.

« OK ….Anzu ! Je vois que j'ai un adversaire à ma hauteur. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas gagner si facilement !!! » Dit Jono Uchi « Et si on se faisait un duel entre nous et le perdant invite le gagnant à dîner ? » Proposa Jono Uchi en s'approchant d'Anzu et tendant sa main.

Anzu le regarda ainsi que la main qui se trouvait devant elle. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle accepta le pari.

Ils se sourirent tous les deux et Jono Uchi reparti vers sa piste pour lancer une nouvelle boule.

« Bonne chance… Anzu !!! » Murmura Atem en passant devant Anzu et lui adressant un sourire pour l'encourager.

Anzu le remercia de son plus beau sourire et ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, avant qu'Atem ne détache son regard d'elle pour retourner vers la piste, où les garçons étaient.

Après une heure trente de jeux, le score était serré entre Jono Uchi et Anzu. Ils étaient à égalité avant leur dernier lancer.

« Alors Anzu ! Prête à perdre ! » Dit Jonouchi très confiant.

« Jono Uchi, la partie n'est pas finie ! » Répondit Anzu en secouant la tête.

« Allez Anzu ! Anzu ! » Tout le monde l'encourageait, surtout les filles. Seul Yugi et Atem ne disait rien. Yugi, parce qu'il ne voulait pas choisir entre ses deux amis et Atem, parce que lui voulait encourager sa tendre Anzu mais ne voulait pas le montrer.

« Eh, les gars ! Vous pourriez m'encourager au moins !!! » Cria Jono Uchi un peu en colère.

« Désolé ! Mais je suis pour Anzu !!! » Dit Honda en riant.

« C'est évident !!! » Continua Seto.

« Quoi ?!!!! » Dit Jono Uchi.

« Allez Jono Uchi, fais de ton mieux ! » Lui dirent Yugi Shizuka et Bakura en l'encourageant.

« Merci Yugi, petite sœur et Bakura, vous êtes des potes !!!! » répliqua Jono Uchi en souriant.

Anzu regarda Yugi et lui sourit. Car elle avait compris que celui-ci n'était ni pour lui ou elle et qu'il avait dit cela uniquement pour l'encourager et qu'il sente qu'on l'aimait quand même.

« Oui, bonne chance Jono Uchi et que le meilleur gagne » Dit elle en le regardant et souriant chaleureusement.

« Ouais…. Bonne chance à toi aussi Anzu et …Merci ! » Dit Jono Uchi en lui rendant son sourire.

Ils prirent chacun une boule et Jono Uchi laissa Anzu tirer la première. Celle-ci le remercia et lança sa boule. Celle-ci poursuivi sa route et fit tomber neuf quilles.

« Bien joué, Anzu ! » Cria tout le monde.

Jono Uchi regarda cela et ne dit rien. Puis il se concentra et lança sa boule. Elle roula également et fit tomber neuf quilles aussi.

« Oh Là la ! Quel suspens !!!! » Dit Honda.

« C'est vrai ! Le prochain coup sera décisif ! » Précisa Bakura.

Atem avait le cœur qui battait. Il souhaitait qu'Anzu gagne, mais aussi un peu Jono Uchi. Il la regarda sans osciller. Anzu se retourna car elle avait senti le regard d'Atem sur elle. Elle lui sourit et lui en fit autant.

« Mais si jamais il reste à égalité, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ? » Demanda Rebecca.

Tout le monde réfléchit à cela.

« Hum…. Ecoute Jono Uchi si nous sommes à égalité, nous nous inviterons mutuellement à dîner et nous déciderons ensemble des gages, qu'en dis tu ? » Proposa Anzu en le regardant.

Jono Uchi la regarda et réfléchit à ce qu'elle venait de dire, les yeux levés au ciel. Puis il la regarda de nouveau et dit :

« Ok ! Je suis d'accord ! »

Ils se serrèrent la main et reprirent chacun une boule. Anzu lança sa boule et tout le monde la regardait rouler, un peu anxieux. Celle-ci frôla la quille mais ne la fit pas tomber.

« OUAIS !... Euh…. Dommage Anzu, ça c'est joué de peu ! » Dit Jono Uchi en essayant de cacher sa joie.

« Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais ! Et puis rien n'est encore joué !!! » Dit elle simplement.

« Ca c'est sûr ! Bon si tu la lançait cette boule » Dit Honda un peu impatient.

« Oui Oui ! Ca va ! » Répondit Jono Uchi.

Il se concentra et pris de l'élan pour lancer sa boule. Puis il la regarda un peu anxieux. Tout le monde suivait la progression de la boule. Celle-ci percuta de plein fouet la quille qui tomba à la renverse dans le trou.

« YES ! Ha ha ! » S'exclama Jono Uchi en dansant comme un fou « C'est qui le meilleur, hein !!!! »

« Félicitation Jono Uchi, je suis contente pour toi !!! » Dit Anzu avec un sourire radieux et s'approchant de lui pour lui serrer la main.

« Merci, Anzu et … Désolé pour mon débordement, mais j'étais si content !!! » Dit Jono Uchi en lui serrant la main et mettant son autre main derrière sa tête, avec un sourire maladroit.

« Ne t'en fais pas je comprend !!! » Dit elle pour le rassurer.

Tout le monde les approcha pour féliciter Jono Uchi, car malgré ce qu'ils avaient dit ils étaient contents pour lui. Ils félicitèrent aussi Anzu pour son beau parcours.

Atem ne regardait qu'Anzu. Il avait vraiment apprécié son comportement envers Jono Uchi et il voyait bien que c'était avec sincérité qu'elle avait dit cela. Il adorait vraiment sa personnalité, sa gentillesse, son dévouement et son absence de superficialité et d'hypocrisie. Elle était tout simplement vraie envers les autres et surtout envers elle-même. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle et il sourit tendrement devant son attitude.

Seto qui se tenait en retrait, remarqua le regard d'Atem pour Anzu et sourit malicieusement encore une fois, puis il redevint sérieux.

« Bon c'est pas tout ça ! Mais maintenant que la compétition est terminée, il est temps de passer aux gages, non ? » Proposa Honda.

« C'est vrai, tu as raison ! Mais faisons cela à la maison, car je pense que ça va hurler !!! Donc il vaut mieux qu'on soit à l'abri des regards ! » Dit Jono Uchi en souriant malicieusement et en se frottant les mains.

Tout le monde avait la gorge serrée et se demandait ce qu'avait prévu Jono Uchi.

Ils sortirent du Bowling pour se rendre chez Yugi et Atem. Tout le long du chemin, chacun pensait à ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire et avaient un peu peur, car ils voyaient Jono Uchi qui avait un large sourire et riait tout seul avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

Arrivés chez les Mutô, ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon de nouveau et regardèrent Jono Uchi qui se tenait debout devant eux, les mains sur les hanches et un grand sourire.

« BIEN BIEN… Il est temps de commencer ! » Dit il tout sourire.

« Oui …oui ! Nous savons ! Alors va y pour que toute cette mascarade soit terminée le plus tôt possible !!! » Dit Honda en levant les yeux en l'air, agacé.

« Honda… Tu as tout à fait raison !!Donc voici mes premières victimes de mon génie en matière de gage !!! !!!!! » Dit Jono Uchi en souriant machiavéliquement et regardant tout le monde.

Puis son regard se posa sur Yugi, Honda, Kaiba et Bakura. En voyant cela, Ils déglutirent avec peine et se demandèrent ce que Jono Uchi avait en tête

« Alors, j'ai décidé de vous divisez en deux groupes pour les gages !!!! » Commença Jono Uchi en souriant « Messieurs, debout ! » Dit il en les pressant de le faire.

Ils se levèrent en le foudroyant du regard, du moins Kaiba et Honda, car Yugi et Bakura étaient un peu effrayés et en même temps curieux.

« Alors ! Le premier gage est facile ! Deux d'entre vous vont assister au cours d'aérobic que les filles suivent et bien sûr habillés en tenue moulante et tous les accessoires !!!! » Dit il en les regardant droit dans les yeux et en riant « D'ailleurs les filles, je compte sur vous !!!!! Mais au fait les garçons peuvent y aller, n'est ce pas ? » Demanda Jono Uchi en regardant ses amies.

« Hum ! Oui ne t'inquiètes pas Jono Uchi ! Au contraire, mais il y en a jamais qui vienne !!! » Répondit Anzu en souriant.

« Oh oui ! Je sens que la prof va bien les bichonner…. Et nous on va bien rigoler !!!! » Finit par dire Mai en murmurant tout bas pour que les filles entendent.

Les garçons ouvrirent grand la bouche, stupéfaits. Seto lui ne fit que froncer les sourcils.

« Bon quand au deuxième gage, les deux restant devront pendant la soirée d'Halloween se déguiser…. en ballerine avec le tutu et nous faire un petit numéro !!!! »S'exclama Jono Uchi en levant les bras en l'air et souriant, ravi de sa trouvaille.

La bouche des garçons s'ouvrit encore plus grande et cette fois ci même Kaiba réagit.

Les autres tentèrent de cacher le fou rire qui les gagnait, mais ils se retenirent lorsqu'ils croisèrent le regard des quatre victimes.

« Bon ! Pour désigner qui fait quoi, je vous laisse décider ! » Finit par dire Jono Uchi.

Yugi, Bakura, Honda et Kaiba se regardèrent toujours abasourdis. Puis Yugi pris la parole.

« Je propose que l'on prenne quatre allumettes et que l'on casse le bout de deux allumettes et qu'on laisse les deux autres comme telles et ceux qui prennent les plus courtes feront le premier gage et les deux plus longues feront le deuxième. Q'en pensez vous ? »

Les trois autres approuvèrent. Puis Yugi alla dans la cuisine chercher les fameuses allumettes. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard et tendit les allumettes à son ancien partenaire.

« Tu peux les casser s'il te plait. Comme ça il n'y aura pas de triche ! » Dit Yugi toujours secoué par ce qu'avait proposé Jono Uchi.

« Ok…partenaire ! » Répondit Atem en essayant de le soutenir par un sourire.

Atem prit les allumettes et sorti pour s'en occuper. Il revint quelques instants plus tard et se mit devant les quatre garçons.

« C'est bon ! Vous pouvez y aller ! » Leur dit il.

Yugi, Honda, Bakura et Kaiba se regardèrent, puis ils prirent chacun un bout d'allumettes en même temps. Ils tirèrent dessus et regardèrent le résultat, choqués.

« NOOOOON !!!!.... J'ai eu le bout long ?!!!! NON NON !!! » Pleura Yugi et cachant son visage dans ses mains.

Les autres aussi manifestèrent leur stupeur.

Atem, qui était à côté le regarda et compatis. Anzu, elle, était assise assez près de lui et s'approcha donc de son ami. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'elle le soutenait. Mais Atem eut la même idée et ils eurent leur main posée l'une sur l'autre. Ils se regardèrent en rougissant et enlevèrent leur main rapidement. Personne n'avait remarqué, à part Jono Uchi. Il sourit machiavéliquement en ayant une idée dans la tête, puis redevint sérieux.

« Allons Yugi ! Ce n'est rien ! C'est juste pour une soirée ! » Dit Jono Uchi en souriant.

« Oui….. Yugi ! Et puis ne t'en fais pas. On serra ensemble » Dit Bakura un peu choqué lui aussi mais essayant de voir le bon côté des choses.

« Non… Non !!! » Continua de pleurer Yugi qui ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

« Ouf ! Et bien je préfère suivre le cours d'aérobic avec les filles que de devoir me déguiser en ballerine ! » Dit Honda en étant un peu soulagé quand même, même s'il devrait porter des vêtements moulants et se déhancher devant des filles.

« Hum ! Je suis d'accord ! Sinon quelle honte pour moi !!!! » Répondit Kaiba avec son air habituel.

« Dommage ! J'aurais bien voulu voir le grand Seto Kaiba en ballerine avec un tutu rose !!!! » Dit Mai en le taquinant, ce qui fit rire Rebecca et même un peu Mokuba.

« Mokuba ?!!!!! » Reprocha Kaiba en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pardon Seto ! Mais c'est vrai que ça aurait été drôle !!! » Répondit Mokuba en essayant de se reprendre.

Atem et Anzu regardaient tout ceci, un peu absent car ils repensaient à ce qu'il s'était passé tout à l'heure et surtout à ce qu'ils avaient ressenti. Certes ils avaient été gêné, mais en même temps, cela avait été agréable et une partie d'eux sentait que là était leur place et qu'ils auraient voulu y rester.

Avec la cacophonie ambiante, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que Jono Uchi les observait toujours. Puis il se détacha d'eux et décida qu'il était temps de poursuivre la distribution des gages.

« Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais il y a d'autres gages qui attendent !!! » Dit il en souriant.

Tout le monde se tut et le regarda anxieux.

« Bon ! On va passer à vous mesdemoiselles ! Du moins trois d'entre vous !! » Dit il en regardant les demoiselles en question.

Les filles se regardèrent et se demandèrent qui étaient les trois filles en question.

« Alors !…. J'appelle Mlles Maï, Rebecca et Shizuka !!! »

Les trois filles en question le regardèrent et attendirent la sanction, avec un peu de peur en vue de ses brillantes idées concernant les gages.

« Comme vous le savez, nous faisons une soirée et qui dit soirée dit…. Spectacle bien sûr !!!! Je vous charge donc de nous faire un numéro ! Mais pas n'importe lequel !!! » Jono Uchi dit en s'arrêtant pour maintenir le suspens.

Maï, Rebecca et Shizuka attendaient la suite avec appréhension et les deux premières avaient les sourcils froncés.

« Voilà, voilà ! Je voudrais que vous nous fassiez une petite chorégraphie en chantant sur un vieux tube des années disco, tenue et accessoire de l'époque bien entendue ! »Commença t'il par dire « Ah !!! Et pour la chorégraphie vous pouvez compter sur notre charmante et talentueuse danseuse, j'ai nommé Anzu Mazaki !!! » Finit il par dire en regardant la jeune fille en question.

Celle-ci le regarda et sourit.

« Hum…. Oui avec plaisir !!! Les filles vous pouvez compter sur moi ! » Dit Anzu en regardant les filles et en souriant, compatissant à leur gage, mais en même temps les rassurant qu'elle ferait tout pour les aider et les supporter.

« QUOI ? Eh ! On n'est pas des bêtes de scènes, nous !!! » Dit Maï en pestant.

« TSS ! Tu n'as pas le choix, tu as perdu !!!! » Répondit Jono Uchi en souriant.

Maï grogna un peu plus. Puis Shizuka tenta de la calmer en disant :

« Maï…. Ça aurait pu être pire !!! Et puis ça peut être marrant »

« Tout à fait d'accord avec toi Shizuka ! Moi je suis partante on va bien rigoler !!!! » Dit Rebecca en souriant à pleine dent et levant les bras au ciel.

« Et puis te plains pas Maï ! Ce n'est pas pire que ce que nous a concocté Jono Uchi !!!! » Dit Honda « Regarde ce que devrons faire Yugi et Bakura !!!! »

Maï le regarda, puis regarda Yugi et Bakura. Après un soupir, elle décida qu'en effet, cela aurait pu être pire.

« OK… Je vais le faire… Anzu, nous comptons sur toi !!!! » Dit elle en la regardant et levant le pouce. Les deux autres filles regardèrent aussi Anzu.

« Tout à fait !!! Nous allons leur montrer de quoi vous êtes toutes capables et puis, tu as raison, on va bien s'amuser !!!! Je suis avec vous les filles !!! » Dit elle en leur souriant et posant une main devant les filles, les invitant à la rejoindre.

Maï, Shizuka et Rebecca regardèrent sa main, et après quelques secondes, posèrent leur main dessus et crièrent un petit « YES » pour se motiver.

Atem la regarda et sourit intérieurement, car il savait que si « sa » Anzu était en charge de la chorégraphie, pas de doute que le spectacle serait à la hauteur. Il la trouvait d'ailleurs rayonnante. Il savait qu'Anzu avait du cœur et ne laissait pas tomber ses amis ou les personnes qui comptaient pour elle. Il ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle. Anzu sentit un regard sur elle et tourna la tête. Elle vit qu'il s'agissait d'Atem. Elle lui sourit tendrement et celui-ci lui rendit son sourire. Puis ils restèrent à se regarder, perdus dans les yeux de l'autre et sans se soucier des alentours.

Kaiba regardait cela aussi du coin de l'œil, en particulier une certaine rousse. Une partie de lui avait hâte également de voir ce spectacle. Il se mit à sourire fugacement. Puis il enleva son regard d'elle et repris son air impassible.

Jono Uchi, mais aussi Yugi remarquèrent leur échange de regard et sourirent. Puis ils se regardèrent et sourire machiavéliquement en hochant la tête de connivence tous les deux, ayant eu la même idée.

« Bon ! Avant de poursuivre, que diriez vous de boire quelque chose ? » Proposa Jono Uchi.

« Oui tu as raison ! Atem… tu peux y aller s'il te plait ? » Demanda Yugi en souriant « Ah… Anzu… Tu pourrais aller l'aider s'il te plait ? »

« Ah… Oui, pas de problème !!! » Dit elle en se levant.

Atem et Anzu sortirent pour aller chercher les rafraîchissements.

Pendant ce temps là, Yugi s'approcha de Jono Uchi et échangèrent des mots. Ils décidèrent de mettre au point un plan, mais pour cela ils auraient besoin de l'aide de tout le monde.

« Bon tout le monde ! Pour la suite de mes gages concernant Atem et Anzu, je vais avoir besoin de vous !!!! » Dit Jono Uchi en s'approchant de tout le monde « Donc voilà le plan !!! » Finit il par dire en parlant tout bas.

Après cinq minutes de directives données par Jono Uchi il finit par demander :

« Alors qu'en pensez vous ? »

« Oh ça va être formidable !!!! » Approuva Rebecca en clappant des mains.

« Tout a fait d'accord ! » Approuva Maï en souriant malicieusement.

Tout le monde approuva le plan de Jono Uchi avec bien sûr la complicité de Yugi.

« Donc tout le monde sait ce qu'il a faire, n'est ce pas ? » Dit Jono Uchi.

« YES, SIR !!!! » Répliquèrent tous en se mettant au garde à vue.

« CHUT !!!!.... Je les entends qui reviennent !!! » Dit Rebecca en tendant l'oreille.

En effet Atem et Anzu venaient d'arriver de la cuisine avec deux plateaux chargés de boisson pour tout le monde. Après les avoir distribué ils se rassirent et burent leur boisson.

Après cette pause, Jono Uchi reprit la parole en se levant et se mettant comme tout à l'heure devant tout le monde.

« Alors pour les trois derniers restants, voici le s gages !!! » Commença t'il par dire.

« Mokuba…. Etant donné que tu es le plus jeune, je vais donc être gentil avec toi !!!! Et puis j'ai besoin d'un assistant pour superviser l'exécution des gages. Tu vas devoir donc suivre mes ordres à la lettre !!! » Finit il par dire en prenant un air sérieux.

« Tout d'abord ! Tu devras, avec une caméra, me filmer la séance d'aérobic de ces messieurs du début jusqu'à la fin !!!! Voici ta première mission !!!!Ensuite tu devras suivre l'entraînement des filles en les filmant, de la répétition jusqu'au show final, en hésitant pas à leur demander leur impression… comme une sorte de reportage !!!! » Dit il en le regardant.

Mokuba le regarda un peu interloqué, puis acquiesça de la tête en souriant. Il s'était attendu à avoir un gage bien plus corsé que cela.

« Ok, pas de problème…. PATRON !!! » Dit il en souriant malicieusement.

« OH… J'aime bien comment tu m'as appelé !!! Continue comme ça surtout et… pour le reste je te le dirais plus tard car ça se passera pendant la soirée !!!! Donc repos soldat !!! » Dit il en souriant.

Puis se tournant vers les deux restants, il les regarda en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles. Anzu et Atem déglutirent avec peine et attendaient l'heure de leur « jugement ».

« Bien, bien…. Passons à notre très cher Anzu !!!!!! Pour toi j'ai noté ton gage sur un papier et interdiction d'en parler à quelqu'un, car ta « mission » ne doit être connu de personne !!!!! » La prévint il en étant sérieux.

Anzu acquiesça en hochant la tête et se demanda ce que pouvait bien être son gage. Connaissant Jono Uchi et ses idées un peu débiles, elle craignait le pire. Avec appréhension, elle saisit le papier qu'il lui tendit et le regarda. Puis elle le déplia lentement et lut ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Au fur et à mesure de ce qu'elle lisait, ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effroi et poussa un petit cri de peur, en tremblant un peu.

« C'est….Pas Possible, Jono Uchi ? C'est… Une blague, non ? » Dit elle d'une voix blanche.

Jono Uchi hocha la tête négativement en souriant. Celle-ci le regarda incrédule, puis elle se mit à rougir faiblement en comprenant qu'elle devrait le faire. Elle mit ses deux mains sur son front et resta ainsi sans bouger.

Atem, qui était non loin de là, la regarda et se demandait ce que pouvait bien lui avoir donné Jono Uchi. Il voyait qu'elle était embarrassée et tremblait toujours un peu, des larmes aux bords des yeux. Une lueur de colère passa dans ses yeux et il en voulut un peu à Jono Uchi de faire ressentir cela à « sa » douce Anzu. Mais il savait au fond de lui que Jono Uchi ne ferait jamais quoi que ce soit pour faire souffrir Anzu, ce qui l'empêcha de le punir en le frappant. De toute les personnes présentes dans cette pièce, Anzu était celle qu'il voulait le moins voir souffrir et il voulait la voir heureuse.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Jono Uchi se tourna vers Atem et lui dit en souriant :

« Quant à toi… très cher Pharaon….. Je vais te donner ton gage, enfin une première partie de ton gage sur un bout de papier et avec la même consigne qu'Anzu !!!! Pour le reste de ton gage, tu le sauras en tant voulu !!!! » Finit il par dire en souriant et fermant les yeux de contentement.

Il tendit le papier à Atem, qui le prit et le déplia. Il le parcouru des yeux, et regarda Jono Uchi avec des yeux interrogateurs.

« Jono Uchi… Qu'est ce que ça veut dire, je ne comprends rien du tout !!! » Dit il d'une voix où il pouvait discerner une totale incrédulité.

« Ecoute tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de suivre ce qu'il y a de marqué dessus, et c'est tout ! » Dit il simplement.

Atem le regarda toujours incrédule et ferma les yeux. Puis il soupira et les rouvrit en disant :

« Ok, même si je ne comprends rien à tout ça ! » Finit par dire Atem.

« Même si tu ne comprends rien tu dois le faire, ça fais partie du jeu !!! » Dit Yugi en souriant.

Tout le monde hocha la tête pour lui dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix. En fin presque tout le monde, car il voyait du coin de l'œil, qu'Anzu était toujours aussi désemparée et rouge que tout à l'heure. Il ne supportait pas de voir la femme qu'il aimait ainsi et voulait la réconforter en la prenant dans ses bras.

« Bien ! Maintenant que tout est dit, il ne reste plus qu'à attendre la soirée…. A part pour vous Honda et Kaiba !!! » Dit Jono Uchi en riant.

Seto et Honda grognèrent en se rappelant leur gage, qu'ils avaient tenté d'oublier.

« Au fait les filles ! Quand est ce qu'à lieu la prochaine séance d'aérobic ? » Demanda Jono Uchi.

« Hum ?... C'est demain à Dix sept heures ! « Répondit Maï, après quelques instants de silence car elle pensait qu'Anzu allait répondre. Mais voyant qu'elle était toujours dans cet état là, elle s'était mise à répondre.

Rebecca et Shizuka hochèrent la tête. Puis Shizuka posa une main réconfortante sur Anzu, qui releva la tête et croisa le regard réconfortant de Shizuka. Elle lui sourit et décida de se reprendre. Elle lui rendit son sourire et elles se mirent à rire toutes les deux.

Atem fut un peu soulagé de la voir reprendre sa joie de vivre habituelle et il adorait la voir rire. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage.

« Très bien, Messieurs, le rendez vous est pris !!! »Dit Jono Uchi.

« Au fait Jono Uchi, les filles et moi prévoyons de répéter le spectacle demain matin à dix heures !!! » Dit Anzu en le regardant.

« Oh… Ok ! Donc Mokuba tu devras les accompagner pour les filmer comme je te l'ai dit, d'accord ? Et puis après tu filmeras la séance de nos amis !!! » Dit Jono Uchi en regardant son jeune assistant.

Celui-ci acquiesça en hochant de la tête et en souriant. Il avait hâte de filmer son frère aussi, même s'il ne le dira jamais, car il ne voulait pas que son frère le sache. Il ria sous cape mais se reprit en voyant le regard de son frère.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée à rire et à discuter pour préparer la soirée qui allait être donnée d'ici deux jours.

Plus tard dans la soirée, quand tout le monde fut rentré, Yugi alla voir Atem qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et le vit assit sur son lit l'air pensif.

« Alors Atem, à quoi penses tu ? » A ton gage ? »

Celui-ci leva la tête et le regarda avant de répondre.

« Hum…. Oui on peut dire ça !!!! » Répondit il seulement.

« Voyons, il ne faut pas avoir peur, tu sais ? » Dit Yugi en le regardant en souriant.

« Disons que je ne connais pas encore tout de mon gage, je ne peux que me poser des questions ! » Répondit Atem.

« T'en fais pas ça peut pas être si terrible ! » Dit Yugi, qui lui savait le contenu du gage de son ancien partenaire. Mais il ne devait rien lui dire « Et puis, ça peut pas être pire que le mien ! Tu imagines… Moi en ballerine ????? » Dit Yugi.

L'ancien pharaon ne répondit pas mais se contenta de sourire en compatissant.

« En tout cas j'ai hâte de voir le spectacle orchestré par Anzu. Je suis sûr qu'il sera formidable car elle est tellement douée pour ça, elle est si souple et gracile !!! » Dit Yugi en souriant.

En entendant le nom d'Anzu, Atem se mit à sourire tendrement.

« Oui… Tu as raison !!!!!! » Dit il d'une voix tendre et douce.

Yugi le remarqua et sourit malicieusement.

« Tiens Tiens ! Notre cher pharaon ne serait il pas insensible aux charmes d'une certaine jeune danseuse prometteuse ? » Demanda Yugi en taquinant celui-ci.

Atem se mit à rougir et tourna la tête sur le côté pour que Yugi ne le voit pas. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes avant que Yugi ne taquine encore plus Atem.

« Alors ? Hum… Tu ne m'as pas encore répondu ? » Dit il en approchant sa tête et souriant devant l'air gêné d'Atem « Serais-tu tombé amoureux d'elle, par hasard ? »

Atem devint plus rouge. Puis il tourna la tête et regarda Yugi droit dans les yeux.

« YUGI ! Cela ne te regarda pas !!! » Dit il un peu en colère devant son insistance.

« Hum… C'est vrai, mais… tu ne le nies pas !!! » Répondit Yugi en continuant.

Atem ferma les yeux pour se calmer. Mais il savait que Yugi pouvait être persistant et qu'il ne le laisserait pas tranquille. Il prit une inspiration et ouvrit les yeux pour lui répondre.

« Ok ! Tu as gagné !... C'est vrai que je l'aime !... t'es content ? »

« Je le savais ! » Dit il en souriant « Maintenant faut foncer et tout lui dire !!!! »

Atem rougit en entendant cela et ne sut que dire.

Puis Yugi voyant que le pharaon ne parlait plus, décida de le laisser tranquille.

« Bon je vais te laisser. Demain je me lève tôt pour trouver mon costume de ballerine pour la soirée. Et toi ? Tu sais quel costume tu porteras ? » Demanda Yugi.

« Hum ? Oui ! Mais je peux rien dire, ça fait partie d'une partie de mon gage !!! » Répondit Atem.

« Ok pas de problème ! Ca sera une surprise !! Allez bonne nuit, Atem » Dit Yugi en se levant pour partir de la chambre d'Atem.

Celui-ci le regarda partir après lui avoir dit bonne nuit. Puis il prit le papier que Jono uchi lui avait remis et le lut une autre fois.

« Pour la soirée, tu devras te déguiser en prince du désert et trouver ta Shéhérazade avec qui tu passeras la soirée!!!! »

Il soupira et décida de se coucher, pour être en forme demain pour trouver son costume.

Et voila ! Les prochains chapitres seront la réalisation des gages ! J'espère que vous avez aimé en tout cas !!!!!! Merci pour les review et même les anonymes sont les biens venus !!!


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou me revoilà !voici le début des gages et aussi un couple est à l'honneur (enfin presque)

Je tiens aussi à remercier La petite Anzu, elie83 et lilynette pour leur soutien ainsi que toutes celles qui m'ont encouragé (et oui je parle d'Anzu chan et regenerating fire) ainsi que ma sœur qui a eu la gentillesse de corriger mes fautes (mais bon y'en a peut etre encore !!!)

Bonne lecture !!

Ah oui la chanson « Waterloo » d'Abba ne m'appartient pas !!!!

Chapitre3

La nuit pour le gang se passa sans problème et le lendemain matin, chacun s'afférait à ses occupations.

Anzu avait donné rendez vous aux filles, ainsi qu'à Mokuba à neuf heures trente. A huit heures cinquante, la sonnerie retentit et Anzu alla à la porte pour ouvrir. Derrière celle-ci se trouvait un jeune homme d'une dizaine d'année, tout sourire avec une caméra à la main.

« Salut Anzu ! Tu vas bien ? »

Anzu le regarda et lui fit un tendre sourire devant cet air candide et innocent.

« Mokuba ! Je suis ravie de te voir et oui je vais très bien, merci ! Mais entre je t'en prie !! » Lui dit elle en le laissant passer.

Mokuba lui rendit son sourire et entra chez Anzu. Elle le conduisit dans le salon et l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Alors, tu as bien dormi ? » Demanda Mokuba « Pas trop déstabilisée par ton gage, car tu avais l'air très choquée !!! » Finit-il par dire en souriant.

« Ah ! Oui j'avoue que oui !!! Mais disons que maintenant ça va un peu mieux et puis je me dis que ce n'est qu'un gage on verra bien !!! » Répondit Anzu en rigolant.

Mokuba se mit à rire pour accompagner Anzu. Puis ils se regardèrent tendrement. Anzu avait beaucoup d'affection pour le jeune garçon. Il est vrai qu'il était beaucoup plus gentil et attentionné que son grand frère même si celui-ci avait changé.

Mokuba, lui appréciait également Anzu, il est vrai qu'il affectionnait tous les membres du gang.

Puis la sonnerie retentit à nouveau et Anzu se leva pour aller ouvrir. Elle trouva derrière la porte ses amies qui étaient toutes arrivées, sourire aux lèvres et motivées comme d'habitude.

« Hey, Anzu ! Alors prête pour nous entraîner !!! » Dit Maï en approchant Anzu.

« Hum Hum ! J'espère que vous l'êtes les filles !!! » Dit Anzu le sourire aux lèvres, motivée.

« Yes, coach !!!! » Répliquèrent Maï, Rebecca et Shizuka en se mettant en garde à vous.

Puis elles entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers le salon.

« Tiens Mokuba ça va ? » Dit Maï en le saluant chaleureusement.

« Oui, je vais super bien !!! » Dit-il en souriant.

« C'es vrai que tu es là pour nous filmer !!! » Dit Rebecca qui venait d'arriver aussi.

« OUI, tout à fait !!! » Dit il en montrant sa caméra « D'ailleurs je vais pas tarder à m'y mettre !!! »Dit il en commençant à allumer sa caméra.

« Oui tu as raison !!! » Dit Shizuka en souriant « Bon si on si mettait les filles ! »

« Oui tu as raison !!! » Dit Anzu qui venait d'arriver dans le salon « Au fait vous avez pensez à quelque chose les filles ? »

« Eh, bien ! Nous avons pensé à la chanson « Waterloo » d'Abba ! Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? C'est possible ? » Demanda Shizuka.

« Hum ! Oui C'est pas mal, c'est même très bien ! Et je peux vous faire faire une chorégraphie d'enfer et facile à mémoriser !!! » Dit Anzu en souriant « Bon ! Si on s'y mettait !!! »Finit elle par dire en se levant.

« Ok ! » Répondirent les trois autres.

Mokuba se leva et commença à se mettre en place pour pouvoir filmer.

Anzu se dirigea vers la chaîne Hi fi, l'alluma et mis le cd dedans. Pendant ce temps là les filles poussèrent le canapé pour avoir la place adéquate pour danser. Anzu vint les rejoindre et commença à leur montrer les pas que Maï, Rebecca et Shizuka suivaient des yeux et essayaient de les imprimer. Mokuba filmait le « spectacle », émerveillé, car il trouvait qu'Anzu était vraiment douée et que le show des filles serait génial.

Elles s'entraînèrent plus de deux heures sous le regard de Mokuba. Pendant leur pause, Mokuba les interviewait comme il lui était demandé de le faire. Les filles s'y prêtaient avec grâce et bonne humeur. A midi les filles connaissaient les pas et étaient satisfaites de la chorégraphie qu'Anzu leur avait concoctée.

« Tu es vraiment douée pour ça Anzu ! Si avec ça notre show n'est pas réussi je veux bien m'habiller en bonne sœur ! »Dit Maï qui s'essuyait le visage et buvait de l'eau.

« Merci c'est gentille ! Mais vous êtes douées aussi les filles !!! » Dit Anzu un peu gênée et qui buvait de l'eau aussi.

« Non, Maï a raison ! Tu es vraiment douée ! Et tellement gracile en plus !!!! Si on a réussi c'est grâce à toi, car tu explique tellement bien !» Dit Shizuka en souriant.

« Hum oui je suis d'accord !!! » Dit Rebecca en souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Tout à fait ! Moi qui vous ai filmées je peux te le dire Anzu !!!! Tu es vraiment faite pour ça !!! Quand les garçons vont voir ça ils seront tous d'accord avec moi !!» Dit Mokuba enchanté par ce qu'il venait d'assister.

« Oui je pense aussi, surtout un jeune égyptien qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi !!!! » Dit Maï en souriant malicieusement et soulevant les yeux plusieurs fois de manière suggestive.

Anzu se mit à rougir et baissa un peu la tête.

« Mais n'importe quoi d'abord. Il n'est pas amoureux de moi !!! »Dit elle en rougissant.

« Mais oui c'est ça !!! En tout cas tu n'es pas indifférente toi, hum ? » Continua Maï.

« Mais…Mais… » Dit Anzu s'en poursuivre. Puis elle rougit encore plus.

Les autres rirent de sa réaction. Puis ils décidèrent de la laisser tranquille.

« Bon si on allait chiner un peu ! Nous avons des tenues à trouver pour le show et aussi pour la soirée, non ? » Dit Maï.

Les trois autres filles acquiescèrent, ainsi que Mokuba qui devait les suivre pour finir sa vidéo.

Elles se rendirent en ville et firent toutes les boutiques de fringues pour trouver ce qu'elles voulaient mettre. Elles s'amusèrent tellement bien, même Mokuba, qu'elles faillirent oublier qu'elles devaient aller à leur séance d'aérobic avec les garçons.

Elles retournèrent chez Anzu pour déposer leur sac de course, et prirent leur sac de sport pour aller à la salle de sport. Elles avaient donné rendez vous aux garçons devant le bâtiment.

Arrivées devant, elles virent Kaiba et Honda qui ne les attendaient pas très enthousiastes.

« Alors Kaiba ! Prêt pour ton cours d'aérobic ? » Dit Maï en rigolant.

Rebecca et même Mokuba se mirent à rire. Mais devant le regard de son frère, Mokuba s'arrêta de rire, ou du moins devant lui, mais dans sa tête il ne pouvait arrêter les images de son frère en tenue serrée et dansant sur de la musique. Il retint le fou rire qui le gagnait pour que son frère ne le réprimande pas, car Seto avait toujours son regard sur lui. Puis il se détourna de son jeune frère et regarda Maï.

« Très drôle, vraiment ! Je suis super ravi comme tu peux le voir. C'est bien une idée de ce chien de Jono Uchi !!! »Dit Seto sarcastique.

« Eh ! Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, surtout devant sa sœur ! » Dit Rebecca en désignant celle-ci.

Shizuka le regardait sans colère ni haine, mais avec un peu de déception. Celui-ci la regarda et détourna la tête, un peu gêné devant ce regard. Il aurait encore préféré des reproches que le regard qu'elle lui donnait. Et pourtant il n'était pas du genre à avoir des remords, mais devant elle, il perdait ses moyens.

Mokuba, lui, observait son frère car il avait remarqué, ces temps-ci l'attitude quelque peu étrange de son frère vis-à-vis de la jeune fille, même si cet étrange comportement était à peine visible, mais il le connaissait tellement qu'il avait remarqué. Et ce qu'il avait noté fut confirmé par ce que dit son frère.

« OK !.... Mais bon….il a de drôles d'idées ce Jono Uchi » Finit il par dire en reprenant contenance.

Shizuka se mit à sourire, car même s'il ne s'était pas excuser directement, il l'avait fait quand même à sa manière et pour le grand Seto Kaiba c'était une première. Son frère aussi se mit à sourire car il se disait que son frère changeait et pour le mieux, même s'il y avait encore des progrès à faire.

Seto le remarqua et se mit à rougir juste un peu, avant de se reprendre en esquissant un petit sourire.

« Bon…. Si on y allait, hein ? J'ai hâte d'assister à ce cours, pas vous les filles ? » Demanda Maï en y allant la première suivit de Mokuba.

Rebecca sourit et acquiesça en la suivant de près. Anzu et Shizuka les suivirent de derrière en souriant de manière compatissante en passant devant les garçons, qui les suivirent de mauvaises grâces.

Ils allèrent aux vestiaires pour se changer, puis ils se retrouvèrent devant la salle de cours où la professeur attendait ses élèves.

En arrivant devant la salle, Honda et Seto étaient assez embarrassés d'être ainsi accoutrés, en fuseau et débardeur moulant.

Maï, Rebecca, Shizuka, Mokuba et Anzu les attendaient devant la porte également. Maï et Rebecca rirent et applaudirent devant le spectacle. Mokuba lui riait sous cape car il savait que son frère n'apprécierait pas. Mais voir le grand Seto Kaiba habillé ainsi était un spectacle qu'il ne verrait pas tous les jours.

« Ouah ! Et bien ! Vous êtes pas mal les « filles » !!! » Dit Maï en riant de plus belle.

« Oui…. C'est vrai ! Ah ! J'ai mal aux côtes à force de rigoler ainsi ! » Dit Rebecca en se tenant l'estomac et essuyant les larmes qui perlaient de ses yeux.

Mokuba n'en pouvait plus. Il se mit à rire également malgré le regard que lui lançait son frère.

Anzu et Shizuka rirent un peu, puis se reprirent pour ne pas trop les humilier.

« Bon ! La vidéo est prête Mokuba pour filmer la séance ? » Demanda Maï en se reprenant.

« Hum… Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas les filles !!! » Répondit il en souriant et montrant la vidéo en question.

« Et si on y allait pour alléger leur souffrance !!!! » Dit Anzu en souriant gentiment.

« Oui, tu as raison ! » Dit Shizuka « Ils ont assez souffert comme ça ! »

« Ok ! Tu viens Becky ? » Dit Maï en riant toujours un peu.

« J'arrive. Mokuba tu viens aussi. On va aller expliquer tout ceci à la prof !!! »Dit Rebecca qui après s'être calmée, passa devant les garçons, et suivit de Mokuba et Maï, ils allèrent à la rencontre de la dite professeur.

« Merci… les filles ! » Dit Honda en s'approchant d'elles et posant ses mains sur leur épaule « Vous au moins vous nous comprenez ! »

« Mais de rien ! J'imagine que ça ne doit pas être facile ! » Dit Anzu en souriant.

« C'est vrai, Anzu a raison ! Mais ne vous inquiétez pas la prof est quelqu'un de gentille. Elle vous mettra à l'aise !!! » Continua Shizuka en leur souriant gentiment.

« Hum !... Bon allons y ! Plus tôt se sera fini mieux se sera !! » Dit Seto.

En passant devant Shizuka, il la regarda et lui sourit légèrement comme précédemment sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire, avant de reprendre son attitude.

Shizuka sourit encore plus puis se reprit. Anzu remarqua cet échange de sourire et se mit à sourire également. Se serait géniale, si ces deux là pouvaient être ensemble, car malgré les apparences ils allaient très bien ensemble et se complétaient.

Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie. Celle-ci se retourna et vit le sourire d'encouragement et d'approbation d'Anzu. Shizuka lui sourit également et dans ses yeux une lueur de gratitude pouvait se voir. Elles décidèrent d'aller assister à leur cours.

En rentrant et se mettant à leur place, la prof les salua et pris la parole.

« Bonjour Mesdemoiselles et…Messieurs. Aujourd'hui nous avons des invités spéciaux comme vous pouvez le voir ! Comme me l'on expliqué Rebecca et Maï, ils vont assister à ce cours et le jeune homme que vous voyez à côté est là pour filmer la séance ! » Dit elle en souriant.

Toutes les filles se retournèrent pour les regarder et leur sourirent. Mais quand elles virent Mokuba, elles se mirent à pousser des petits cris et se précipitèrent sur lui en le prenant dans leur bras et lui disant combien il était mignon.

Mokuba, gêné, ne pouvait presque pas respirer devant cette manifestation d'amour. Seto et Honda regardèrent cela avec des yeux agrandis de stupeur. Ils se disaient qu'ils ne voudraient pas être à sa place.

« Mesdemoiselles, voyons… Vous êtes en train de l'étouffer. Veuillez retourner à vos places que nous puissions commencer, s'il vous plait ! » Dit la prof mi-amusé mi-sévère.

Toutes les filles le lâchèrent un peu à contre cœur et retournèrent à leur place. Ensuite la prof alla devant la mini-chaîne installée sur une étagère et appuya sur le bouton. Une musique entraînante se fit entendre et le cours démarra. La professeur se mit devant les élèves et commença les mouvements de la séance.

Mokuba regardait tout cela de sa caméra. Il filmait en particulier son frère et Honda comme il lui avait été demandé et qui avait l'air de souffrir. En effet, ils avaient non seulement du mal à être ici entourés de filles et surtout habillés comme ça, mais en plus ils avaient du mal à suivre.

Plus les minutes passaient, plus ils transpiraient et leurs mouvements étaient de moins en moins en rythme. Surtout Honda, qui soufflait comme un bœuf. Concernant Seto il ne pouvait rien dire, car celui-ci ne montrait rein à part qu'il transpirait et que ses mouvements étaient plus dans le rythme que Honda, mais moins que les filles.

Il sourit intérieurement de voir son frère et aussi Honda ainsi. Son regard se posa ensuite, sur les filles. Elles étaient dans le rythme et n'avaient pas l'air de souffrir. Au contraire, elles avaient l'air de s'amuser.

Anzu, était celle qui bougeait le plus gracieusement et avec facilité. Il se rappela leur conversation de cette après midi et il trouvait que les filles avaient raison. Anzu était vraiment faite pour la danse. Tout son corps et son être transpiraient la passion et la joie de danser. Il décida de la filmer un peu plus pour en faire cadeau à Atem.

Après dix minutes son regard se posa sur Shizuka. Il avait remarqué l'influence que la jeune fille avait sur son frère et que celui-ci, bien qu'il le cache, n'était pas insensible.

Il sourit en pensant que ces deux là feraient un beau couple et qu'ils se complétaient. Bien sûr il savait que si cela se faisait, Jono Uchi risquait de faire une attaque et un combat de titan se déroulerait.

Il observa ensuite Maï et Rebecca, les deux blondes du groupe. Ces deux filles avaient l'air de s'entendre à merveille, malgré la différence d'âge. Elles arrivaient à suivre le cours, tout en discutant. Il les aimait bien, car il les trouvait marrantes. Pourtant il se sentait plus proche d'Anzu et Shizuka qu'il considérait comme des grandes sœurs, du fait de leur calme et gentillesse.

La fin du cours arriva trop vite au grand dam de Mokuba, qui s'était bien amusé mais au grand bonheur des deux garçons.

Dès que la prof leur dit que le cours était fini et qu'elle ait éteint la musique, Honda s'écroula par terre près du mur, pantelant. Seto lui alla s'appuyer au mur pour récupérer. Même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, ce cours l'avait épuisé et il se demandait comment les filles faisaient pour être en forme. Il se dit également qu'il devrait peut être se remettre aux sports, que cela ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Les filles du cours, avant de partir tenait à dire au revoir à Mokuba. Il leurs dirent au revoir un peu embarrassé de ce succès.

Maï et Rebecca, avec un gobelet d'eau à la main s'approchèrent des garçons.

« Alors, les garçons ? Comment s'est passé ce cours, hum ? » Demanda Maï d'un air moqueur.

« C'était…arf…super…arf… crevant…arf !!!! » Répondit Honda entre deux respirations.

Seto ne dit rien, mais il n'en pensait pas moins. Maï et Rebecca se regardèrent en souriant.

« Ah bon ? Pourtant j'ai trouvé que ce cours était facile aujourd'hui. La prof a été sympa !!! » Dit Rebecca en souriant.

« Hein… Tu… Plaisantes ? » Répliqua Honda toujours essoufflé.

Mokuba qui les regardait, se joignit aux filles pour rire. Puis Anzu et Shizuka arrivèrent avec cinq gobelets d'eau.

« Tiens… Honda !... Mokuba ! Vous devez avoir soif ! » Dit Anzu en leur donnant leur gobelet en souriant gentiment.

« Merci Anzu ! » Répondit Mokuba en souriant.

« Oui… Tu… Es… Mon sauveur… Merci…. Merci !!!! » Dit Honda en le buvant d'une traite et faillit donc s'étouffer.

« Doucement… Voyons !!! » Dit Anzu un peu inquiète.

Pendant que les autres regardaient Honda qui avait avalé trop vite, Shizuka s'approcha de Seto.

« Tiens… Kaiba ! Tu dois avoir soif !! » Dit elle gentiment en souriant.

Celui-ci la regarda un moment sans bouger, puis il prit le gobelet d'eau doucement sans la quitter des yeux.

« Hum…. Merci !!! » Dit il simplement.

Celle-ci le regarda un peu étonné, puis elle lui sourit. Ils burent tranquillement et en silence leur eau. Mais ce silence était loin d'être pesant et gênant. Anzu et Mokuba les regardèrent du coin de l'œil et puis se regardèrent ensuite, et se sourirent.

Ils décidèrent d'aller se changer dans les vestiaires pour rentrer chez eux et prendre une bonne douche.

Dans les vestiaires des filles, pendant que Maï et Rebecca discutèrent du cours et de la grande rigolade qu'elles avaient eue, Anzu s'approcha de Shizuka.

« Alors Shizuka ! J'ai vu que Kaiba avait l'air de t'apprécier ! Je suis ravie pour toi tu sais !!! » Dit elle en souriant gentiment.

Celle-ci la regarda en rougissant, puis elle se mit à sourire.

« Hum …Oui, mais tu sais il n'est pas si méchant tu sais !! » Dit elle en la regardant.

« Je sais ! Il suffit de voir l'affection qu'il porte pour son frère et je suis sûre que grâce à toi il s'ouvrira encore plus !!! Et j'espère que ça marchera entre vous deux » Dit elle.

« Merci, Anzu. Et j'espère que pour toi et Atem ça marchera aussi, car tu l'aimes, n'est ce pas ?» Dit Shizuka en souriant.

Anzu se mit à rougir après avoir entendu le nom du pharaon.

« Hum… Oui, c'est vrai !!! » Finit elle par dire en souriant, gênée.

Elles se regardèrent et rirent toutes les deux.

« Eh les filles ! Vous nous faites des cachoteries ? » Dit Maï en s'approchant et prenant Anzu par le bras autour du cou.

« Mais…Non Maï !!!! On riait du cours de ce soir !!!! » Anzu répondit.

« Oui, c'est vrai !!! »Ajouta Shizuka en riant.

Elles se mirent à rire en se rappelant le cours qui s'était déroulé.

Dans les vestiaires des garçons, pendant que Seto et Honda se changeaient, Mokuba regarda ce qu'il avait filmé.

« Alors, les garçons pas trop dur ce cours !!! » Demanda t'il.

« Tu parles, j'ai des courbatures partout !!!! Je ne sais pas comment font les filles !!! »Répliqua Honda.

Mokuba se mit à rire en entendant cela.

« Mokuba !!!! Je vois que tu rigoles bien !!! » Dit Seto en le regardant et en fronçant les sourcils.

« Allez grand frère !!! Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas tous les jours que je te vois ainsi !!!! » Dit son petit frère en souriant gentiment et lui faisant un regard de petit chien malheureux.

Seto en voyant ça ne put en vouloir à son frère. Après tout cela aurait pu être pire.

« Par contre j'ai aussi filmé les filles et particulièrement Anzu. Je pense qu'Atem appréciera le cadeau !!!!! » Dit Mokuba en souriant triomphalement.

« Bien joué Mokuba !!!! » Dit Honda en levant le pouce.

Seto ne dit rien mais il sourit en pensant qu'il aimerait bien voir la tête de l'ancien pharaon quand il lui remettra la cassette.

Ils continuèrent de se changer. Puis ils se retrouvèrent tous à l'extérieur et se séparèrent pour aller se reposer. Les filles décidèrent de se retrouver à quatorze heures pour répéter avec les costumes. Mokuba décida de se joindre aux filles pour continuer son « reportage ».

Ils se séparèrent tous et rentrèrent chez eux.

En chemin, Mokuba qui était dans la limousine avec son frère, appela Jono Uchi pour lui faire le compte rendu de la journée. Il lui dit aussi qu'il avait pris l'initiative de filmer Anzu pendant leur séance d'aérobic.

« Oh…. Très bonne initiative Mokuba !!!! Est-ce qu'elle sera prête pour demain soir ? » Demanda Jono Uchi excité.

« Hum…. Oui, patron ! » Répliqua Mokuba.

« Bon ! C'est parfait je te laisse alors et à demain !!!! » Dit Jono Uchi.

« Ok, pas de problème !!! » Dit Mokuba.

Puis ils raccrochèrent et continuèrent à rouler dans le silence.

Seto repensait à cette séance d'aérobic et surtout à la petite sœur de Jono Uchi. Elle était vraiment douce et innocente. Il se rendait compte qu'à son contact, il commençait à devenir moins « lui ». Bien sûr, cela l'ennuyait, mais une partie de lui appréciait cette complicité, même minime. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le sourire de son frère.

Sur le chemin, Anzu repensa à sa discussion entre Shizuka et elle. Elle venait d'avouer indirectement qu'elle aimait l'ancien pharaon. Bien sur elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur la discrétion de Shizuka, qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur. Anzu savait depuis longtemps qu'elle avait un faible pour le pharaon, mais là elle venait de confirmer qu'elle avait des sentiments très forts pour lui. Elle sourit en y pensant et se sentait comme libérée d'un côté, même si elle ne savait pas si c'était réciproque. Enfin elle sera fixée pendant la soirée. Sacré Jono Uchi ! Il n'y avait que lui pour imaginer un gage pareil. Elle arriva chez elle et décida de prendre une bonne douche.

Chez les Mutô, Yugi et Atem venaient de rentrer eux aussi. Ils avaient passé la journée à trouver leur costume. Yugi, d'ailleurs avait eu la plus grosse honte de sa vie, lorsqu'il avait demandé au loueur de costume, un costume de ballerine rose avec tout ce qu'il faut. Il ne savait plus où se mettre. Le vendeur avait bien rigolé même si ce n'était pas méchamment. Il avait d'ailleurs croisé Bakura qui se sentait aussi mal à l'aise que lui. Atem, lui aussi avait bien ri, même si une partie de lui comprenait ce qu'il ressentait et il l'avait d'ailleurs soutenu. Quant à lui, il avait loué son costume de prince de désert, qui était blanc (ou noir). Le vendeur lui avait d'ailleurs dit qu'il serait parfait comme ça surtout avec sa couleur de peau. Atem l'avait remercié et avec Yugi, ils étaient rentrés.

Arrivé dans sa chambre, il posa son costume sur son porte manteau et s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda dehors, d'un air absent. Il se dit que le cours des filles devait être terminé et il se demandait comment ça s'était passé pour Seto et Honda. Il se mit à rire en imaginant la scène, et il avait hâte de voir ce que cela donnerait avec la vidéo de Mokuba. Puis ses pensées dérivèrent sur une belle et gracieuse brune aux merveilleux yeux bleus qui dansait avec une grâce et un talent sans conteste. Il aurait bien aimé être avec eux, pour la voir se mouvoir et surtout la joie qui se dégageait de son beau visage, à chaque fois qu'il était question de danse. Il adorait la voir, les yeux brillants d'enthousiasme et de désir. Elle était tout simplement encore plus divine. Elle était faite pour ça et de tout son cœur il souhaitait qu'elle réussisse dans cet art. Il savait que de tout son cœur et de toute son âme il la soutiendrait pour toujours. Il sourit en pensant à elle et il avait hâte d'être à demain soir pour la voir. Il se demandait d'ailleurs quel serait son costume.

Il se détourna de la fenêtre et alla rejoindre Yugi et leur grand père pour aller dîner. Puis ils allèrent se coucher pour être en forme demain.

Tout le monde se coucha en pensant à la soirée de demain et aussi à l'élu de leur cœur, pour la plupart. Une personne pensa en plus au plan qu'il avait mis au point pour deux de ses amis, un sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'endormir.

Voilà un chapitre de fait !!! s'il vous plait reviewer ça aide pour poursuivre !!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou me voici avec le nouveau chapitre !!!!! J'espère que vous aimerais !!!!! Merci pour toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des review j'ai adoré !!!!!

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que les différents personnages des différents films ou dessin animée dont il est fait référence dans le chapitre

En tout cas bonne lecture et à bientôt !

Chapitre 4

Le matin du 31 octobre, Atem se leva après une bonne nuit de sommeil, son regard se posa sur son costume et il repensa au gage que lui avait donné Jono uchi. Enfin la moitié de son gage, car il s'interrogeait toujours sur l'autre moitié du gage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il redoutait un peu ce que Jono uchi avait en tête. Il se rappela de ce que Jono uchi avait noté sur la feuille :

« Pour la soirée, tu devras te déguiser en prince du désert et trouver ta Shéhérazade avec qui tu passeras la soirée!!!! »

Il se demandait qui serait la princesse en question. Au fond de lui, une voix lui soufflait que ce serait parfait si cela pouvait être… Anzu. Il rougit en pensant à ça mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Ce serait une soirée idyllique. Mais il ne fallait pas rêver.

Il décida de se lever et sortit de sa chambre pour aller dans la salle de bain. En passant devant la chambre de Yugi, il vit que la porte était entrouverte. Il s'approcha de celle-ci et jeta un rapide coup d'œil. Il vit Yugi à genoux par terre et qui tenait dans ses mains son costume de ballerine, un air horrifié sur le visage.

« Yugi ? » Dit Atem en entrant.

Celui-ci se retourna et le regarda avec des grosses larmes qui coulaient et ses yeux grands ouverts comme un chien malheureux.

« Atem… sniff. Ce n'est pas possible…sniff… Je ne pourrais jamais porter ça ! » Dit il en le regardant avec encore plus de larmes qui tombaient comme une rivière fluide.

Atem était partagé entre rire devant ce spectacle et entre compatir. Il choisit la deuxième solution. Il s'approcha de Yugi et s'assit à côté de lui.

« Ecoute Yugi !... Je peux comprendre…. Mais dis toi que c'est pour une soirée, une seule » Commença t'il par dire « Et puis dis toi aussi que tu as connu pire. Je suis sûr que tu préfères porter ce costume que d'affronter des monstres ou démons de toutes sortes !!! » Finit il par dire en tentant de lui remonter le moral.

« Bah… j'en suis pas si sûr !!! » Répondit-il en bougonnant.

Atem leva les sourcils, surpris par sa réponse. Yugi le regarda, puis il souffla en fermant les yeux.

« Bon…ok !... Mais quand même, quelle humiliation !!! » Finit il par dire en grommelant.

« Mais non… Ton costume sera original au moins ! Et puis même si les gens rient ce ne sera pas pour se moquer de toi !!!!Et il vaut mieux les faire rire que les faire pleurer, n'est ce pas ma petite ballerine ? » Dit il en riant un peu.

Yugi le regarda médusé et un peu fâché. Puis il réfléchit à ce que lui avait dit Atem, en levant les yeux. Il décida de voir le bon côté des choses finalement et il rejoignit Atem dans son hilarité.

Après s'être remis de leur fou rire, ils décidèrent de descendre pour prendre leur petit déjeuner avant de se rendre chez Honda, là où avait lieu la soirée.

Chez Anzu, il était bientôt quatorze heures. Elle attendait la venue de Mokuba et des filles. Elle entendit la sonnerie et décida d'aller ouvrir. Derrière la porte se trouvaient ses amies et Mokuba. Elle les fit entrer et tout le monde se dirigea vers le salon.

« Bon, les filles ! Vous êtes prêtes ? » Demanda Anzu en souriant.

« Tu parles ! Bien sûr qu'on est prête !!!! Ca va déchirer ce soir, pas vrai les filles ? » Dit Maï qui leva la main.

« Yeah ! Je suis d'accord avec toi ! » Répondit Rebecca en tapant la main de Maï.

Shizuka acquiesça en souriant.

« Bon, c'est parfait ! Pour vous changer vous pouvez monter dans ma chambre, je vous attends ici ! » Proposa Anzu.

« Ok ! » Répondirent elles enjouées. Puis elles se dirigèrent vers la chambre d'Anzu en riant et parlant.

Anzu et Mokuba poussèrent le canapé pour faire de la place. Puis Anzu engagea la conversation.

« Alors, Mokuba ça avance la vidéo ? »

« Oui, le montage est fait pour le gage de Seto et Honda !!! » Dit il « Et aussi le montage de ta séance pour Atem ! » Dit il pour lui-même en riant.

« Pardon ? » Demanda t'elle en le regardant.

« Hein ! Non rien… Pauvre Seto, il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise hier soir !! » Dit Mokuba.

« Oui, c'est vrai ! Mais ce qui m'a étonné c'est qu'il l'a quand même fait. Et puis je suis sûr que tu as remarqué qu'il est… disons plus gentil avec Shizuka, non ? » Dit elle en souriant gentiment.

« Oui, j'ai remarqué…. Et j'espère que ça marchera pour eux. Seto mérite d'être heureux car… malgré ce que vous pensez de lui… il mérite d'être heureux et je suis sûr que Shizuka est faite pour lui !!! » Dit Mokuba très sérieusement.

« Oui, moi aussi et tu as raison, tu sais. Ton frère mérite d'être heureux, car je sais que sous ses dehors de grand PDG froid et arrogant, il est quelqu'un d'honnête et de gentil ! » Dit elle en posant une main bienveillante sur l'épaule de Mokuba en lui souriant.

Mokuba lui rendit son sourire, content qu'elle pense ainsi de son frère. Puis ils entendirent les filles qui revenaient dans le salon, habillées avec leur costume de scène.

« Ouah les filles ! Vous êtes géniales ! » S'exclama Anzu enchantée.

« C'est vrai ! Déjà les costumes étaient sublimes mais sur vous ça l'est encore plus !!!! » Rajouta Mokuba, qui pris sa caméra et les filma.

Les filles ravies des compliments se prêtèrent au jeu et décidèrent de prendre la pose pendant quelques secondes, puis se mirent à rire.

« Alors les filles, prêtes à répéter ! » Dit Anzu en souriant.

« Yeah, le show peut commencer !!! » Lancèrent en chœur Maï et Rebecca sous le regard complice et ravi de Shizuka. Elles se mirent donc en place.

Mokuba lança la musique, et les filles se mirent à danser, comme la veille. Au début elles durent s'habituer à danser avec leur costume, ce qui fait que leur mouvement était un peu maladroit, puis au fur et à mesure, elles furent plus à l'aise. Et là Mokuba et Anzu se rendirent à quel point le spectacle serait magnifique. Les manches volantes des costumes virevoltaient au rythme de la musique et des mouvements effectués avec grâce par les filles. Les couleurs chatoyaient les sens avec le reflet de la lumière posée sur elles et qui renvoyait la lumière sous différentes couleurs grâce aux paillettes qui recouvraient leur costume. Tout cela faisait ressortir leur charme et leur féminité. Pas de doute qu'elles feraient un malheur et que leur danse serait rendement appréciée par tout le monde et spécialement certains garçons qu'ils connaissaient.

Elles répétèrent ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures, sous l'œil attentif et fier d'Anzu et de Mokuba qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. Lorsqu'Anzu sentit que les filles étaient prêtes, elle leur annonça la fin de la répétition. Maï, Rebecca et Shizuka s'arrêtèrent essoufflées mais ravies.

« Whouah, les filles… vraiment vous allez faire un malheur ce soir !!! » S'exclama Mokuba extasié.

« Ah ah ! C'est vrai on va assurer ce soir ! Mais ça c'est grâce à notre génialissime professeur !!! N'est-ce-pas Anzu !!! » Dit Maï qui entoura affectueusement les épaules d'Anzu.

« C'est vrai, Maï a raison ! Tu es formidable ! » Répondit Shizuka en souriant.

« Yeah ! Et on le dira ce soir pour que tout le monde le sache, crois nous !!! » Ajouta Rebecca qui lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant.

« Les filles… c'est gentille mais si ce soir se sera une réussite c'est aussi grâce à vous, car vous êtes formidable et je n'aurai pas réussi sans vous !!!! » Répliqua Anzu un peu gênée.

« C'est clair, on est toute géniale en fait !!!! » Lança Maï en riant.

Les trois autres filles l'accompagnèrent, et pendant quelques minutes dans le salon, pouvait être entendu quatre filles et un garçon riant de bon cœur.

Après s'être calmée, Anzu leur proposa de se désaltérer et se rafraîchir, car elles avaient emmené leur nécessaire de toilette ainsi que leur costume pour se préparer et se rendre toutes ensembles à la soirée.

Mokuba, lui était rentré après avoir bu, pour se préparer également.

Chez les Mutô, Atem et Yugi se préparaient également. Atem avait pris sa douche et se dirigea dans sa chambre. En entrant dans celle ci, il alla se poster devant son costume et l'observa. Il est vrai que celui-ci était bien découpé et la couleur allait mettre en valeur la couleur de sa peau et de ses yeux. D'ailleurs seuls ses yeux allaient être visibles, puisqu'il allait avoir une grande partie de son visage caché derrière le tissu.

Il prit le costume et s'habilla. Dix minutes après, il était enfin prêt. Il se regarda dans la glace. Comme il le pensait le contraste entre sa peau tannée et la couleur blanche du costume était bien visible, comme lorsqu'il portait son habit de pharaon. Il se détourna du miroir et alla vers son bureau. Il regarda de nouveau le papier que Jono uchi lui avait remis. Il se demandait vraiment ce que cela voulait dire. Il se disait que Jono uchi avait vraiment des idées bizarres. Est-ce qu'il devrait passer la soirée avec une fille déguisée en shéhérazade, qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors que son cœur n'aspirait qu'à passer cette soirée avec Anzu. Il soupira longuement et décida de sortir de sa chambre pour aller voir Yugi.

Il se rendit devant la porte de Yugi et frappa à la porte. Il entendit un grognement derrière celle ci avant que Yugi lui permette d'entrer dans la chambre. Atem attrapa la poignée et la tourna, puis il entra. Son regard s'agrandit de surprise et sa bouche était grande ouverte. Heureusement qu'elle était cachée par son costume, car sinon Yugi se serait encore plus renfrogné qu'il l'était déjà.

« Yu….Gi ! Hum… tu es… enfin… ça va ? »Demanda Atem qui avait retrouvé sa voix et ne savait pas trop quoi dire face au spectacle.

En effet, devant lui se tenait Yugi, habillé en ballerine rose avec un collant rose pâle et un petit diadème posé au sommet de sa tête. Déjà lorsqu'il avait loué le costume, celui-ci avait l'air risible, mais alors là sur Yugi c'était d'un comique assez époustouflant. De plus Yugi se tenait debout embarrassé et bougonnant. Atem avait une énorme envie de rire et essaya t'en bien que mal de ne pas le faire. Par contre un immense sourire était présent sur son visage, mais heureusement encore une fois celui-ci était caché.

« A ton avis ? Comment veux tu que je me sente !!!! Je te jure vivement que cette soirée se termine !!!!!...Oh et si tu veux rire tu peux….autant que je m'habitue !!!! » Dit Yugi dépité.

Celui-ci ne put contenir son rire et il se mit à rire à gorge déployée, se tenant au mur. Yugi lui jeta un regard noir, mais en même temps voir l'ancien pharaon rire ainsi le calma et bientôt il se mit à sourire. Après quelques instants, Atem se calma et se tourna vers son ancien partenaire et ami.

« Pardon…Yugi….vraiment ! Mais c'est vrai que habillé de la sorte c'était trop risible !!! Mais c'est bon maintenant !!! » Dit il en essuyant la dernière larme qui se trouvait dans son œil.

« T'inquiète, je ne t'en veux pas !!!! Et puis c'est rare de te voir rire comme ça !!! » Dit il en souriant « Bon ! Si on y allait !! Je vois que tu es prêt !!! » Dit il en se mettant à côté d'Atem.

Celui-ci acquiesça et le précéda pour sortir de la chambre. Yugi le suivit de près en refermant la porte de sa chambre.

Ils descendirent tous les deux et se rendirent à l'entrée pour enfiler leur manteau, puis leur chaussure avant de sortir.

Chez Honda, les premiers invités venaient d'arriver. Honda supervisait l'ensemble et regardait en même temps si ses amis étaient arrivés. Il était en train de discuter avec l'un de ses invités, lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vis arriver Jono uchi habillé en Gomez comme dans le film « la famille Adams » tout de noir vêtu, le teint cadavérique et une fine moustache qui se trouvait au dessus de sa lèvre supérieure et surtout les cheveux noirs. Et il souriait ravi de son costume et de la soirée qui allait se dérouler.

« Eh Honda ! Alors comment ça ce passe ? » Demanda ce dernier.

« Très bien Jono uchi ! Les invités arrivent petit à petit. Mais tu es le premier du gang en tout cas à être arrivé !!! » Lui dit Honda.

« Parfait ! Et sinon, tout est mis en place pour la deuxième partie du gage d'Atem ? » Chuchota Jono uchi en s'approchant de Honda.

« Ouais, t'inquiète pas !!! » Dit il en levant son pouce.

Jono uchi leva son pouce également et décida d'entrer dans le salon pour aller voir les autres.

Quelques instants plus tard, ce fut au tour de Seto et Mokuba de faire leur entrée. Mokuba portait un smoking noir avec des lunettes noires comme dans le film « Men in Black » avec sa caméra prête à fonctionner. Honda sourit en le voyant habillé ainsi, il lui faisait penser à un espion. Puis il se tourna vers Kaiba et là, le choc. De stupeur il le regarda de haut en bas pour être sûr qu'il ne rêvait pas. Seto portait un costume de mousquetaire, bleu et blanc avec le chapeau et même l'épée. Il était vraiment impressionnant et bien habillé mais cela ne le caractérisait tellement pas, que Honda en resta bouche bée. Puis se reprenant il les regarda passer devant et ne put retenir un sourire.

Mokuba se dirigea vers Jono uchi et sourit devant le costume de son « patron ».

« Eh bien, Jono uchi ! Quel costume vraiment !!!! » Dit il en souriant.

« Hum, oui, je trouve aussi ! Etant donné que c'est moi qui est eut l'idée de ses gages un peu loufoques j'ai trouvé que ce costume m'allait super bien et surtout à la soirée car il est tellement loufoque. Tu ne trouves pas ? » Répondit Jono uchi en souriant.

« Si si, tu as raison !!!!! Et moi ça va, Patron ? » Demanda Mokuba en soulevant ses lunettes.

« Oh oui, Mokuba. C'est le costume parfait pour toi et pour ta mission !!! »Lui dit il.

Ils sourirent tous les deux en pensant à la soirée qui allait se dérouler.

Pendant ce temps là d'autres invités arrivaient et en particulier, Atem, Yugi et Bakura qui d'ailleurs pour les deux derniers, étaient assez embarrassés.

« Eh, Atem, Yugi et Bakura, comment allez vous ? » Demanda Honda.

« Très bien Honda ! » Répondit Atem en souriant même si son sourire ne se voyait pas.

« Hum… Ca peut aller !!! » Répondit Yugi qui bougonnait un peu.

« Oui pareille ! Au fait très beau costume Honda !! Ca fait très Halloween !!! » Dit Bakura en souriant.

En effet ce dernier portait un costume blanc avec des rayures noir. Son teint avait été peint en blanc et il portait un rouge à lèvres noir sur les lèvres pour faire ressortir la couleur cadavérique de son visage, et il portait une perruque avec de longs cheveux blancs. En somme il s'était déguisé en Beetlejuice comme dans le film du même nom.

« Oui je sais. Je ne suis pas peu fier de mon déguisement !!! » Dit Honda en riant « Même si je pense qu'il ne vaudra jamais celui que vous portez, n'est ce pas Yugi et Bakura !! » Finit il par dire en s'approchant d'eux.

Ceux-ci rougirent un peu et murmurèrent des paroles un peu incohérentes. Atem lui, regardait cela en riant un peu. Puis Honda se tourna vers Atem et sourit malicieusement.

« Quant à toi, Atem, tu es resplendissant dans ce costume. Décidemment le blanc met en valeur la couleur de ta peau et tes yeux !!! Je crois que peu de filles vont te résister !!!!! » Finit il par dire.

Atem se mit à rougir à son tour, pendant que Bakura, Honda et surtout Yugi le regardait en souriant malicieusement.

Ensuite il les laissa entrer pour qu'ils puissent se mêler à la foule déjà présente. Lorsque celle-ci vit la tenue de Yugi et Bakura, tout le monde se mit à sourire, car ceux-ci avaient enlevé leur manteau et laisser donc apparaître leur tenue de danseuse de ballerine. Ils auraient voulu se trouver ailleurs qu'ici et baissaient la tête de honte. A ce moment là, ils auraient bien voulu découper la tête de Jono uchi pour leur avoir donné ce gage ridicule. D'ailleurs ils repérèrent celui-ci dans un coin en train de discuter avec Mokuba. Ils allèrent donc le rejoindre.

« Ah Yugi, Bakura !! Alors comment ça va ? Vous êtes mignonne ainsi !!!! » Dit il en riant.

« Eh ça va !!!! On se marre pas nous, je te signale !!! » Lança Yugi en bougonnant.

« Relax Yugi, c'est juste une soirée !!!! » Dit Jono uchi en souriant « Et puis le plus beau reste à venir, n'est ce pas !!!! J'ai hâte qu'Anzu arrive et voir la tête d'Atem !!!! » Dit ce dernier.

Yugi retrouva son sourire et acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de regarder Atem qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

Honda lui était toujours près de l'entrée et attendait les autres invités. Tout à coup il entendit une voix douce et féminine qui le salua chaleureusement.

« Salut, Honda ou devrais je dire Beetlejuice ? » Dit elle d'une voix enjouée.

Celui-ci se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Miho, qui par le plus grand des hasards était habillé dans une somptueuse robe rouge avec le dessin d'une toile d'araignée devant et une perruque brune sur la tête attachée en demi queue. En fait elle s'était déguisée en Lydia l'amie de Beetlejuice. Il lui sourit gentiment en la voyant, car il espérait toujours qu'il aurait une chance avec elle.

« Tu es splendide, Miho, vraiment !!! »Finit il par dire.

« Merci !! » Dit elle simplement en rougissant un peu.

« Mais… Tu portes le costume du personnage féminin du film auquel je me suis inspiré pour me déguiser…. Est-ce que… c'est fait exprès ? » Demanda t'il en bégayant un peu.

Celle-ci rougit un peu plus, puis s'approchant de lui, elle lui murmura tout doucement :

« Hum…Peut être que oui !!! » Dit elle en s'éloignant de lui avec un drôle de sourire sur les lèvres.

Honda la regarda les yeux brillants car il comprit que peut être il avait une chance avec la fille de son cœur.

Il continua de la regarder et ainsi il ne se rendit pas compte de l'arrivée de quatre merveilleuses créatures qui venaient d'arriver.

« Alors Honda, tu rêves ou quoi ? D'ailleurs tu devrais arrêter de baver comme ça !!! » Dit l'une d'elle en riant.

Celui-ci se retourna et les regarda en ayant reconnu la voix de l'une d'elle. Et là il resta sans voix.

Celle qui avait parlé n'était autre que Maï, qui d'ailleurs portait une robe noire moulante et échancrée montrant ce qu'il faut sans que cela soit choquant et surtout elle portait les cheveux noir et très long ainsi qu'un teint très pâle. Elle ressemblait trait pour trait à Morticia dans « la famille Adams ».

« Maï… Tu es splendide vraiment !!! »Dit il en souriant.

« Merci Honda. Ton costume n'est pas mal non plus !!! »Dit elle en souriant.

Puis il tourna son regard vers Rebecca qui portait une tenue des plus étranges. En fait elle s'était habillée en prince charmant comme dans les contes de fée et Honda se demandait pourquoi elle s'était habillée ainsi.

« Rebecca… ¨Pourquoi tu es habillé ainsi ? » Demanda t'il curieux.

« Ah ça ! Et bien étant donné que mon Yugi est habillé en ballerine et bien je me suis dis que je me déguiserait comme un homme ainsi nous serons quand même comme un couple, au lieu de deux « filles » !!! » Dit elle en souriant et super ravie de son idée.

« Oui, c'est sûr ! Pourquoi pas d'ailleurs !!!! Tu as eu une bonne idée, Rebecca !! » Dit il en approuvant.

« Oui, je sais !!! Bon ce n'est pas tout je vous laisse je pars à la recherche de ma petite ballerine !!! » Dit elle en riant et commençant à s'éloigner.

« Attend Beckie, je t'accompagne !!! » Dit Maï qui s'éloigna à son tour.

Honda ria et puis se tourna vers les deux autres jeunes filles qui venaient d'arriver. Il resta bouche bée devant elles.

En effet Shizuka était habillée en milady avec une robe en soie rose pâle et un peu bouffante. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon un peu lâche avec quelques mèches qui encadraient son visage. Elle était simplement divine.

« Shizuka… Wouah !!!! Tu es splendide !!! » Dit il en souriant.

« Merci !!! » Dit-elle en rougissant.

Puis il la laissa passer pour qu'elle puisse entrer.

Arrivée dans le salon, elle promena son regard autour de la salle et vit que tout le monde était là et semblait s'amuser. Elle vit Rebecca qui était collée à Yugi et qui avaient l'air de discuter chaleureusement, près de Maï, Jono uchi, Mokuba et Bakura. Elle vit également Atem qui était un peu plus loin d'eux et qui avait l'air de regarder partout. Puis son regarda capta un regard d'un bleu intense qui la regardait également. Elle le reconnut immédiatement et resta là sans bouger. Puis elle se mit à sourire.

Seto qui était arrivé depuis un moment regardait les gens qui se trouvaient là, comme semblant chercher quelqu'un. C'est là que son regard tomba sur celle qu'il attendait, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il vit que celle-ci l'avait vu et leurs regards restèrent sur l'un et l'autre. C'est là qu'il vit son sourire et quelque part son cœur se réchauffa. Puis il la vit rentrer dans le salon et la suivit des yeux. Il l'a vit s'approcher du groupe composer de Yugi et des autres. En fait il avait décidé de porter ce costume car la veille dans la voiture, Mokuba lui avait dit en quoi les filles avaient l'intention de s'habiller. Lorsqu'il entendit en quoi Shizuka voulait se déguiser, il décida, inconsciemment, de s'habiller dans le même style pour être un peu son cavalier de la soirée. C'est ainsi que de sa limousine, il passa commande d'un costume qui scierait à celle de la jeune fille.

A la porte, Honda regarda la dernière jeune fille qui n'était autre qu'Anzu. Elle portait un haut à manches longes et un peu bouffante et qui lui arrivait juste en haut de son nombril. Le bas était composé d'une jupe longue fendue d'un côté et qui laissait entrevoir sa jambe. Le tout était d'une couleur bleue et pailletée qui reflétait la couleur des différentes lumières présentes dans la pièce. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en une tresse américaine et quelques mèches encadraient son visage et laissait voir ses yeux si bleus. Elle avait mis un fin trait de khol autour de ses yeux et portait un rouge à lèvres rose pâle qui soulignait ses lèvres tendres.. Honda la trouva radieuse et il pensait 'Oh là la Atem, sacré veinard !!!!! Espérons qu'il ne nous fasse pas une crise cardiaque' Il se mit à rire en pensant cela.

« Eh bien Anzu ! Tu vas en faire tourner des têtes !!!! » Dit il en la regardant de la tête au pied admiratif.

« Et bien merci !!! » Dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.

Puis elle alla à l'entrée du salon, suivit de Honda. Jono uchi la repéra et alla vers elle, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Ah Anzu, il ne manquait plus que toi !!! J'espère que tu es prête pour ton gage, n'est ce pas ? » Dit il en souriant toujours.

Celle-ci se mit à rougir énormément. Elle baissa la tête en soupirant un peu. Puis la relevant elle le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Oui je suis prête !!!! »

« Eh bien tu n'as plus qu'à y aller, je crois qu'il t'attend !!! »Dit-il en lui montrant la voie.

Celle-ci acquiesça, puis elle respira profondément et marcha droit devant elle, suivit de Jono uchi et Honda qui souriaient malicieusement.

En entrant dans le salon, elle chercha celui vers qui elle devait aller. Et là elle le vit tout de suite. Elle pouvait le reconnaître n'importe où, rien que par sa présence et sa force viril, mais surtout par ses yeux. Cette couleur si belle et si profonde où elle pouvait y lire une puissance et une sagesse. Elle rougit en voyant le costume qu'il portait. Il était vraiment magnifique et la couleur de son costume mettait en valeur la couleur de sa peau.

Atem regardait partout depuis qu'il était arrivé pour chercher qui serait la fameuse Shéhérazade avec qui il devait passer la soirée. Au fur et à mesure que les invités arrivaient, il voyait les costumes qu'ils portaient et pour certains c'était vraiment pas mal. Mais il ne voyait toujours pas ce qu'il cherchait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il vit Jono uchi s'avancer vers l'entrée et parler avec quelqu'un. Puis lorsque celui-ci se poussa, ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise en voyant la personne entrer. Celle-ci portait le costume qu'il cherchait depuis le début. En la regardant entrer, il la reconnut tout de suite. Comment ne pas reconnaître cette grâce et cette silhouette fine et élancée. Cette prestance si féminine et douce. Mais surtout il l'a reconnut à ses yeux, d'un bleu si intense et si vivant. Son cœur se mit à battre de bonheur intense, car son rêve venait d'être exaucé. Il allait passer la soirée avec la jeune fille de son cœur et rien ne pouvait le combler plus que ça. Il l'a vit approcher et il décida de s'approcher également.

Anzu l'ayant repéré, le détailla longuement avant de se décider à le rejoindre pour effectuer son gage. Elle était partagée entre la peur et la joie. Peur, car ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire allait peut être tout changer et surtout détruire ce qu'elle avait avec lui. Mais en même temps elle était heureuse car elle allait enfin être fixée, avec ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Ils se rencontrèrent au milieu du salon. Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux et ne dirent rien pendant un moment. Tout passait par le regard. Atem ne pouvait détacher son regard d'elle et sentait qu'il pouvait rester ainsi toute sa vie à la contempler amoureusement. Anzu, elle, faisait la même chose. Elle adorait la couleur chaude de ses yeux et pourrait s'y noyer. Puis après un moment, ils détachèrent leur regard un peu contre leur gré, et Atem pris la parole le premier :

« Anzu… Tu es… oh mon dieu si sublime ! « Dit il en souriant.

Celle-ci rougit sous le compliment et baissa la tête. Puis elle l'a releva et le regarda dans les yeux avant de répandre :

« Merci…Tu es superbe aussi…. Mon amour !!! »Dit elle en rougissant et baissant la tête. Fin… du chapitre bien sûr !^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Alors qu'en pensez vous ? J'ai coupé exprès ici et vous verrez la réaction d'Atem dans le prochain chapitre hi hi !!

Et vous pensez quoi de tout leur costume ? En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé, moi je me suis bien marré à l'écrire !!!!!

J'attend de vo review avec impatience et les anonymes sont les bienvenus en tout cas !!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou tout le monde !!!! Voilà le 5eme chapitre et j'espère que vous aimerez !!!!

J'attends vos review avec impatience en tout cas.

Les personnages de Yugi oh ne m'appartiennent pas ainsi que la chanson « Waterloo » d'ABBA qui est présente dans ce chapitre.

Bonne lecture à vous !!!!!

Chapitre 5

Ca y est elle l'avait dit. Son cœur battait très fort et elle mourrait d'envie de partir d'ici. Elle n'osait pas le regarder de peur de voir sa réaction. Pourquoi Jono uchi lui avait donné ce gage. Car si à cause de celui-ci elle perdait ce qu'elle avait construit avec Atem, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais. Elle attendait la réaction de celui qui se faisait attendre.

Lorsqu'Atem avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Anzu, son cœur s'arrêta une seconde. Puis il se mit à battre très fort. 'Venait-elle de dire… Mon amour ?'Il ne pouvait y croire. Son cerveau assimilait les choses lentement. Ces deux mots se répétaient en boucle sans arrêt et il ne pouvait réagir. Il ne pouvait y croire, car même dans ses rêves les plus fous il n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre ses mots. Il avait la bouche grande ouverte et se mit à rougir mais heureusement que son visage était caché. Ses mains étaient devenues moites. Puis se reprenant lentement, il se dit qu'il avait surement rêvé et décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

Anzu attendait toujours et ce silence commençait à lui peser. Elle avait l'impression que ses nerfs allaient lâcher. Puis elle sentit qu'Atem réagissait car elle l'entendit dire :

« Anzu ?... Tu viens… de…de dire…Quoi là à la fin ? »

Celle-ci releva la tête et vit dans ses yeux de l'incompréhension, mais aussi une étrange lueur comme de l'espoir.

« J'ai juste dit… « Mon amour », mon chéri !!! » Dit elle en rougissant encore plus. Elle maudissait un peu plus Jono uchi de l'obliger à faire ça.

Atem resta médusé et ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait donc bien entendu. Il la regarda profondément et vit qu'elle rougissait, malgré sa tête baissée, mais surtout il remarqua à quel point elle tremblait. Il comprit que celle-ci attendait une réaction de sa part et qu'elle avait peur. Mais surtout il comprit pourquoi elle faisait cela. Ainsi voilà le gage qu'elle devait faire. Il comprit enfin pourquoi elle avait réagit ainsi lors de la distribution de son gage.

Il mit deux doigts sous son menton et leva doucement son visage. Il put voir des larmes qui menaçaient de tomber. Il ne supportait pas de la voir ainsi. Il porta ses deux mains autour de son visage et lui sourit, même si elle ne pouvait pas le voir.

« Anzu…. Sache que je ne suis pas fâché de t'entendre dire cela, au contraire…. » Dit il de sa voix grave et douce en même temps.

Celle-ci le regarda, surprise, car elle s'attendait à tout sauf à cela. Elle sentait ses deux mains autour de son visage et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Et bien que son visage fût caché, elle devina qu'il souriait. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi et elle ferma les yeux pour savourer ce moment.

Bien sûr c'était sans compter sur Jono uchi, alias Gomez qui prenait son rôle de « chef de famille » au sérieux. Il s'approcha d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres, car il comprit qu'Anzu avait commencé son gage et qu'Atem avait été plus que surpris mais aussi ravi de ce qu'elle devait faire et surtout confirma ce qu'il pensait des sentiments d'Anzu pour leur ami.

« Hey salut vous d'eux !!!! Au fait Anzu… les filles te cherchent car elles ont besoin de toi pour leur show !!! »Dit il en souriant « Enfin j'espère que je ne dérange pas au moins, Hum ? » Finit il par dire en bougeant plusieurs fois ses sourcils de manière suggestive.

Atem enleva ses mains, à regret du visage de celle qu'il aimait et regarda Jono uchi, avec une petite lueur de colère, même infime, car celui-ci avait peut être gâché une occasion.

Anzu, elle, rouvrit les yeux, un peu décontenancé et surtout 'pourquoi fallait il qu'il arrive à ce moment' Pensa t'elle. Pourtant elle se mit à lui sourire et lui dit :

« Très bien Jono uchi, j'arrive !!!!! » Dit-elle en s'éloignant d'eux.

Atem la regarda partir le cœur un peu déchiré car il aurait voulu qu'elle reste auprès de lui. Il ne vit pas le regard et le sourire de Jono uchi qui était un peu machiavélique.

« Alors Atem, que penses-tu du gage de notre très chère Anzu ? » Dit- il en le regardant.

Celui-ci porta son regard sur Jono uchi. Il ferma les yeux et soupira un peu. Puis il les rouvrit et le regarda de nouveau.

« Franchement Jono uchi… tu n'avais peut être pas besoin de lui faire ça quand même. La forcer à m'appeler « chéri » ou « mon amour » !!! » Dit il de sa voix grave.

« Tss tss, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas apprécié quand même ? » Demanda Jono uchi en bougeant plusieurs fois son doigt.

Atem rougit un peu, car c'est vrai qu'il avait adoré l'entendre l'appeler ainsi. Mais il ne voulait pas qu'Anzu le fasse par obligation, mais par amour.

« Et puis qui te dis que c'était forcé ? » Continua Jono uchi en souriant.

Atem le regarda médusé car il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait insinuer Jono uchi.

« Enfin Jono uchi…Le gage d'Anzu était bien de la forcer à m'appeler « chéri » ou « mon amour » non ? » Dit Atem.

« Et bien tu te trompes mon cher… Du moins pour une partie. Mais tu le sauras plus tard, mon vieux. Pour l'instant c'est l'heure du spectacle des filles et je dois rejoindre la scène !!! » Dit Jono uchi en souriant et s'éloignant d'Atem.

Celui-ci se demandait ce que Jono uchi voulait dire par là, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose qu'il vit celui-ci s'éloigner. Il se dit qu'il le questionnerait plus tard, car il ne voulait pas rater le show des filles, que sa douce Anzu avait mis en place.

Dans la pièce prévue pour que les filles puissent se changer, Maï, Rebecca et Shizuka venaient d'arriver et attendaient Anzu. Elles discutaient du début de la soirée et des différents costumes que portait le gang. Anzu arriva à ce moment là et alla à la rencontre des filles.

« Bon ! C'est le grand soir ! J'espère que vous êtes prêtes ? » Demanda Anzu un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui, on a plus qu'à se changer !!!!! » Répondit Maï en souriant.

Elles commencèrent à prendre leur sac où leur costume et accessoires se trouvaient pour se changer, quand Maï poussa un petit cri.

« Zut !!!! J'ai oublié la laque pour nos coiffures ! Les filles, vous avez les vôtres ? » Demanda t'elle en se cognant le front de frustration.

« Eh bien non, tu as dit que tu emmenais la tienne !! » Répondit Rebecca.

« Oui, moi non plus je ne l'ai pas !!!! » Répondit Shizuka.

Maï continuait de s'énerver et de se traiter de tous les noms d'avoir oublié la laque.

« Eh, ne t'en fais pas, Maï, je suis sur que Honda pourra nous prêter un peu de la laque de sa mère !!! » Dit Anzu en souriant tentant de calmer son amie.

« Oui, tu as raison. Je vais lui demander !!!! » Dit elle en se précipitant hors de la pièce.

Les trois autres filles la regardèrent s'en aller aussi rapidement et sourirent. Quelques minutes après, elles la virent arriver un sourire aux lèvres et qui leur dit :

« C'est ok, il m'a dit où elle se trouvait. Je vais donc la chercher de ce pas !!! » Dit elle en repartant aussi vite.

Les filles se remirent à rire en la voyant réagir ainsi. Maï était unique et cela ne les étonnait pas de la voir comme ça.

Puis quelques minutes encore après, elles entendirent un cri et un bruit comme une petite chute. Elles se précipitèrent pour aller voir ce qu'il s'était passé. Elles arrivèrent dans le couloir et trouvèrent Maï par terre qui se tenait la cheville.

« Oh mon dieu, Maï ? Ca va, tu n'as rien ? » Dit Anzu en se précipitant vers Maï, suivit de Rebecca et de Shizuka.

« Oui… Hum ça fait un peu mal mais ça va !!! Mais quelle gourde quand même !!! » Dit elle.

« Maï, fais attention ! Tu t'es peut être foulé la cheville ? » Dit Shizuka un peu inquiète.

« Mais non, ça va !!! » Dit-elle. Elle tenta de se relever mais elle lâcha un petit cri de douleur et dû se rasseoir par terre.

« Tu vois, je te l'avais dit !!! » Dit Shizuka.

« C'est pas vrai !!!!! Ce n'est pas ma soirée !!!! » Dit elle en frappant le sol avec sa main.

Les filles se regardèrent, désolées pour leur amie. Puis Anzu prit la parole et dit à Rebecca :

« S'il te plait va chercher Jono uchi, mais ne lui dit pas ce qu'il s'est passé devant tout le monde, tu le feras quand vous aurez quitté la salle. Tout le monde n'a pas besoin de savoir !!! »

« Ok, j'y vais de ce pas !!! » Dit Rebecca qui partit en courant.

Anzu et Shizuka restèrent avec Maï et tentèrent de la rassurer.

Jono uchi et Rebecca arrivèrent peu de temps après. Sur le visage du jeune homme, on pouvait y lire un peu d'inquiétude.

« Alors Maï, ça va ? » Demanda t'il en se précipitant près d'elle.

« Hum… Oui je pense que j'ai dû me fouler la cheville !!! » Dit elle en regardant celle-ci.

Rebecca s'accroupit à côté d'elle et tâta sa cheville.

« Hum… Apparemment c'est bien ça !!!! Je ne sens pas que l'os s'est cassé… Tu devrais arriver à marcher un peu…Mais pour le show c'est foutu !!! »Dit elle en ayant fini de regarder. «Mais comment on va faire ? » Demanda Maï en les regardant.

Tout le monde réfléchit. Puis Jono uchi pris la parole :

« Ecoute vu que tu ne peux plus danser, je pense que l'on devrait l'annuler !!!! »

« Tu plaisantes ? Nous avons trop travaillé pour ça… Je ne peux pas faire ça aux filles voyons !!! » Dit Maï en s'emportant.

« Tu as une solution peut être ? » Dit il en s'emportant un peu aussi.

« Calmez-vous, tous les deux !!! » Dit Shizuka en tentant de les calmer.

Anzu qui ne disait rien eut alors une idée.

« Ecoutez ! Maï a raison !!! Les filles ont trop travaillé pour qu'elles abandonnent ! Donc voilà ce que je propose…. Rebecca tu restes avec Maï et tu t'occupes d'elle. Ensuite tu viens nous rejoindre, d'accord ? » Dit elle en regardant cette dernière.

« Ok, mais nous allons faire le show à deux, alors ? » Dit Rebecca en regardant celle-ci.

« Bien sûr que non !!!! Puisque Maï ne peux pas y aller et bien… J'irai à sa place… Je connais la chorégraphie puisque j'étais là pour vous la faire répéter !!!!!» Dit Anzu sérieusement.

« Ok ! » Acquiesça Rebecca en souriant.

« Je suis vraiment désolée les filles !!!! » Dit Maï en baissant la tête.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on ne t'en veut pas !!! Remet toi plutôt !!! Et on compte sur toi pour nous soutenir !!! » Dit Anzu en souriant, ainsi que Rebecca et Shizuka.

Maï les regarda les larmes aux yeux, émue. Puis elle essuya les larmes et sourit comme elle savait le faire.

« Yeah les filles ! Je serais avec vous ! Vous allez m'entendre !!! » Finit elle par dire.

« Bon je vois que c'est réglé !!! Bon Shizuka… Anzu… faut aller vous préparer en attendant Rebecca… Rebecca tu peux aller chercher ce qu'il faut s'il te plait ? » Proposa Jono uchi en souriant.

Elles acquiescèrent et partir chacune faire ce qu'elles avaient à faire laissant Jono uchi et Maï seuls.

« Maï, Maï…Etant donné que tu ne peux pas effectuer ta part de gage… je vais devoir t'en donner un autre, il me semble ? » Dit il en souriant malicieusement, car il venait de penser à quelque chose et à la merveilleuse opportunité qui s'offrait à lui.

Maï le regarda un peu perplexe. Elle avait oublié cette histoire de gage et se demandait ce qu'il allait lui proposer.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais on porte le costume du couple de « La famille Adams » !!!!! Je te demanderais donc si tu veux bien être ma Morticia pour la soirée… voire toute la vie » Finit il par dire en murmurant et rougissant un peu.

Maï le regarda stupéfaite et se demandait si celui-ci ne se moquait pas d'elle. Mais elle vit dans ses yeux une lueur de tendresse et même d'amour. Elle comprit que celui-ci était vraiment sérieux et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se mit à rougir et ne sut quoi dire. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes à se regarder. Puis Maï se mit à sourire et approcha sa main de son visage, qu'elle caressa doucement. Puis elle s'approcha de son oreille et lui murmura tendrement :

« Je veux bien partager mon existence avec vous très cher « Gomez » !!!! » Puis elle s'écarta un peu de lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Jono uchi ne bougea pas pendant quelques secondes, puis il la fixa intensément dans les yeux pour voir si l'élue de son cœur était sérieuse également. Il vit dans les yeux de la jeune femme une lueur identique à celle qu'il y avait dans les siens. Il comprit donc qu'elle avait les mêmes sentiments que lui et souhaitait développer leur relation. Il sourit comme un enfant à qui on avait donné un superbe présent et colla son front contre le sien. Ils fermèrent les yeux pour savourer cette nouvelle relation. Puis Jono uchi s'approcha d'elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes de manière tendre. Un peu surprise au début, Maï réagit et répondit à son baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à en perdre haleine, puis se séparèrent à regret mais les yeux brillants d'amour. Ils allaient enfin vivre sans être seuls avec la promesse d'un avenir à deux pleins d'amour mais aussi de chamailleries car c'était un peu leur manière de s'aimer.

Rebecca arriva peu après et commença à s'occuper de la cheville de Maï en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal et sous le regard attentif de Jono uchi.

Pendant ce temps là, Anzu et Shizuka se changeaient pour se mettre en tenue. Anzu avait emprunté la tenue de Maï. Elles s'habillèrent sans parler pendant un moment, puis Shizuka se tourna vers Anzu et lui dit :

« Anzu… Tu crois que ça ira pour Maï ? »Demanda t'elle un peu inquiète.

« Mais oui, Shizuka. Maï est forte et volontaire. Et puis je soupçonne que ton frère va s'occuper d'elle très bien, tu ne crois pas ? » Dit Anzu en regardant la jeune fille malicieusement et en souriant.

« Oui, c'est vrai tu as raison !!! » Répondit Shizuka en souriant également « Heureusement que tu es là, car sans toi le show allait être annulé !!! » Finit-elle par dire.

« Eh ! Je n'allais pas gâcher tout le travail que vous avez fourni quand même ! Maintenant le principal c'est d'y aller, de s'amuser et divertir les autres et tout ira bien ! » Dit elle en s'approchant de Shizuka et posant une main rassurante sur son épaule.

Celle-ci lui sourit reconnaissante, car elle savait qu'Anzu avait raison et était vraiment rassurée de faire ce show avec elle.

Elles finirent de se préparer en quelques minutes.

Pendant ce temps là, la cheville de Maï était soignée et bandée. Rebecca se leva et dit en les regardant :

« Bon, c'est fait ! Je pense qu'il faut l'emmener au salon et l'installer tranquillement ! »

« Oui, tu as raison, Rebecca ! » Dit Jono uchi en acquiesçant. Puis il regarda Maï en souriant malicieusement.

Celle-ci le regarda en se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête, quand elle le vit se pencher vers elle et mettre un bras derrière son dos et une autre sous ses cuisses. Puis elle se sentit soulever gentiment dans les airs. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise et le regarda surprise.

« Mais… Jono uchi… que fais-tu, enfin ? » Demanda t'elle.

Celui-ci sourit avant de lui répondre :

« C'est évident, voyons. Je t'enlève de ce sol inconfortable pour un endroit plus approprié. Je ne peux consentir à laisser ma « femme » parterre, non ? »

Celle-ci écarquilla encore plus les yeux et ne sut que dire, ce qui était la deuxième fois en une soirée, un vrai miracle pour elle.

Rebecca regarda ça, surprise. Puis elle se mit à glousser devant ce spectacle, car elle comprit que quelque chose s'était produite entre eux pendant son absence.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon, là où avait lieu la fête. Rebecca alla chercher une chaise pour pouvoir y installer Maï. Jono uchi déposa son léger fardeau sur la chaise et resta près d'elle. Maï n'avait toujours rien dis. Puis Rebecca se précipita dans la pièce où étaient les filles pour se préparer.

Quand le gang les virent arriver, ils se précipitèrent vers eux et demandèrent ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Alors, le show est annulé ? » Demanda Yugi.

Jono uchi sourit malicieusement et regarda tout le monde.

« Bien sûr que non voyons, j'ai dit qu'il y aura un show, donc il y en aura un ? »

« Mais…. Shizuka et Rebecca vont donc le faire à deux, alors ? » Demanda Bakura perplexe.

Jono uchi sourit une nouvelle fois et ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de les rouvrir et de regarder tout le monde à nouveau surtout Atem.

« Peut être bien, mais bon vous verrez bien !!! » Dit il mutin.

« En tout cas je compte sur vous pour les encourager !!!! » Finit par dire Jono uchi en souriant.

« Bien sûr, qu'est ce que tu crois !!!! » Répondirent Honda et Yugi en souriant.

Les autres sourirent pour confirmer ce que venaient de dire Yugi et Honda.

« Bon je pense que vous devriez aller vous placer devant, elles vont avoir besoin de courage et d'encouragement et de voir nos visages vont les aider je pense !!! » Dit Jono uchi.

Tout le monde approuva ce qu'avait dit Jono uchi. Mokuba regarda son frère et se mit à sourire aussi.

« Je trouve que Jono uchi a raison… On devrait aller se placer pour les encourager, tu ne crois pas ? » Demanda t'il en souriant.

Seto ne répondit rien et resta dans ses pensées. Atem, lui suivit les autres et se dépêcha pour voir le show qu'avait concocté sa précieuse Anzu.

Mokuba sourit aussi car il vit également son frère se diriger vers le devant de l'estrade en même temps qu'Atem.

Jono uchi se retourna vers Maï et la regarda amoureusement.

« Maï je reviens ! J'annonce leur entrée et je reviens !!! » Dit il en se penchant vers elle et déposant un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. Celle-ci surprise, une nouvelle fois, le regarda s'éloigner sans avoir eut le temps de dire quelque chose.

Pendant ce temps là, Atem, Seto et les autres étaient devant et attendaient le show avec impatience. Ils étaient un peu nerveux pour leurs deux amies qui se retrouvaient seulement à deux pour danser et ils espéraient que cela se passerait bien. Ils virent donc Jono uchi, alias « Gomez » monter sur la scène et se saisir d'un micro.

« Chers invités…Je suis enchanté de vous annoncer pour ce soir, et ce soir seulement, un show magnifique… effectué par nos magnifiques et charmantes créatures…. sur un tube d'ABBA « Waterloo » !!! Voici arriver RebeccaHopkins… Shizuka Kawaï … » Commença t'il par dire en levant le bras.

La porte s'ouvrit et fit entrer Rebecca et Shizuka.

« … Et enfin…. Anzu Mazaki !!!!!!!! » Finit d'annoncer Jono uchi en criant.

Le gang écarquilla les yeux de surprise, mais pas autant qu'Atem qui avait les yeux grands ouvert d'étonnement mais aussi de ravissement. Car là sur scène se tenait Anzu, radieuse et lumineuse dans son costume. Toutes les trois se tenaient sur la scène et souriaient au public. Atem avait l'impression d'être au paradis car elle était là devant lui resplendissante et si heureuse. Heureuse d'être dans son élément et pour cela son cœur battait à tout rompre car il pouvait l'admirer sans retenu et la voir danser si gracieusement.

Elles portaient des costumes des années 70 à paillettes, rose pour Shizuka, jaune pour Rebecca et bleu pour Anzu. La lumière reflétait sur les paillettes, qui faisaient briller leur costume. Elles portaient un léger maquillage qui mettait leurs yeux en valeurs et leurs lèvres aussi. Elles se tenaient là devant tout le monde et surtout devant les trois garçons de leur cœur, un sourire aux lèvres. Et quel sourire. Un sourire qui irradiait leur visage angélique. Atem et Seto en étaient bouche bée et avaient l'impression que les dieux leur avaient envoyé deux anges, non des déesses. Ils ne se lassaient pas de les regarder.

Anzu en montant sur scène en souriant, regarda la foule qui s'était avancée pour voir le spectacle. Son regard fit le tour de la salle et c'est là qu'elle le vit. Il était devant à la contempler, les yeux brillants. Elle se mit à sourire tendrement en le regardant affectueusement.

Atem qui la regardait admirativement et amoureusement, vit qu'elle regardait partout. Puis il vit qu'elle l'avait enfin vu. Il vit également le sourire et le regard qu'elle lui adressa. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine car c'était le plus beau sourire qu'elle avait fait et il lui était adressé. Il se mit à sourire avec la même affection pour l'encourager.

Bien qu'elle ne puisse voir son visage en entier, elle devina le sourire qu'il lui envoya, pour l'encourager. Elle lui sourit à nouveau pour le remercier et reporta un peu à regret son regard sur la foule.

Seto aussi ne perdait pas une miette de l'arrivée de la jeune fille, bien malgré lui. Il la vit resplendissante et si angélique.

Shizuka venait d'entrer et elle aussi parcouru la foule des yeux. Elle vit aussi l'objet de son affection devant la scène et lui sourit également, heureuse qu'il soit là pour la regarder.

Seto vit son sourire, et son cœur se réchauffa. Il esquissa une ébauche de sourire et hocha la tête pour lui montrer son soutien.

Shizuka nota le petit sourire qu'il avait fait et le hochement de tête. Elle était heureuse car pour le grand Seto Kaiba c'était quelque chose de rare. Elle était donc encore plus heureuse qu'il lui ait souri pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Elle reporta son regard sur la foule.

Rebecca, elle regarda son Yugi et lui fit un clin d'œil un peu coquin pour lui témoigner son amour. Yugi rougit un peu mais lui sourit pour l'encourager et lui témoigner l'amour qu'il avait pour elle

Puis les trois jeunes filles se regardèrent et se sourirent pour s'encourager et commencer le show.

Jono uchi lança la musique et elles commencèrent à se mouvoir et à chanter.

My, my, at Waterloo Napoleon did surrender

Oh yeah, and I have met my destiny in quite a similar way

The history book on the shelf

Is always repeating itself

Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war

Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more

Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to

Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you

Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo

Elles dansaient en rythme et leur voix était mélodieuse. Elles étaient vraiment fantastiques. D'ailleurs la foule était en délire et clappait des mains et chantait le refrain pour les accompagner.

Atem regardait Anzu avec des yeux admiratifs et émerveillés. Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle et suivait le moindre de ses mouvements, si gracieux. Elle était rayonnante et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat si lumineux de joie qu'il ressentait la même joie parcourir son corps tout entier.

Quant à Seto, lui non plus il n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de Shizuka. Elle était si gracieuse, même si c'était un peu moins qu'Anzu, mais elle brillait tout autant. Il suivait le moindre de ses mouvements bien malgré lui.

En fait les trois jeunes filles s'accordaient très bien, il n'y avait pas mieux comme trio pour cette chanson. Leur voix était complémentaire et se mélangeait très bien. Elles avaient toutes les trois des voix claires et mélodieuses, même si celle d'Anzu était un tout petit peu plus grave que Shizuka et Rebecca. Leurs mouvements aussi étaient superbes et synchronisés. Elles effectuaient les gestes en même temps et sans qu'une soit en retard par rapport à l'autre. Les gens pouvaient voir à quel point elles étaient dans la danse et prenait plaisir à le faire.

My, my, I tried to hold you back but you were stronger

Oh yeah, and now it seems my only chance is giving up the fight

And how could I ever refuse

I feel like I win when I lose

Waterloo - I was defeated, you won the war

Waterloo - Promise to love you for ever more

Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to

Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you

Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo

So how could I ever refuse

I feel like I win when I lose -

La chanson arrivait à la fin. Et pourtant elles avaient l'air d'être en super forme, comme si elles commençaient seulement à danser.

Atem et Seto étaient toujours concentrés sur la fille de leur cœur. Mais tout à coup, ils entendirent quelques jeunes hommes dans la foule parler d'elles. Ils tendirent leurs oreilles bien grandes pour entendre ce qu'ils se disaient.

« Eh ! T'as vu ? Elles sont géniales!!!" Dit l'un deux.

"Oh oui!!! En plus elles sont trop belles, surtout la brune, elle a l'air trop chaude ! Je crois que je vais aller la voir tout à l'heure et l'inviter !!! Et puis la petite blonde est prise de toute façon !!!!» Dit le deuxième.

« Oui tu as raison, mais moi je préfère la belle rousse, elle à l'air innocente donc facile à séduire !!!! »Dit le premier en souriant.

Ils rirent tous les deux, quand tout à coup ils sentirent deux regards incendiaires sur eux. Ils levèrent la tête et virent deux visages qui les regardaient de manière terrifiante, comme si ils pouvaient disparaitre de la Terre.

En effet, Atem et Seto avaient entendu leur conversation et lorsqu'ils entendirent ce que les deux garçons avaient dit sur elles et surtout qu'ils voulaient aller leur prendre celles qu'ils aimaient, la réaction fut immédiate. Leurs yeux lançaient des flammes brûlantes et seul un fou aurait osé les défier. Une aura noire se dégageait de leur corps tout entier et envoyait des ondes de destruction envers eux.

Les deux jeunes hommes comprirent que les deux jeunes filles en question n'étaient pas libres non plus et décidèrent donc de laisser tomber.

Atem et Seto se calmèrent quand ils comprirent que le danger était écarté. Ils retournèrent leur regard sur les deux superbes créatures qu'ils aimaient, qui dansaient avec la même expression d'enchantement qu'elles avaient depuis le début.

Waterloo - Couldn't escape if I wanted to

Waterloo - Knowing my fate is to be with you

Waterloo - Finally facing my Waterloo

La chanson se termina sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement général et plus particulièrement par Maï, et Jono uchi qui sifflaient pour les acclamer. Rebecca Anzu et Shizuka firent une révérence pour les remercier et se relevèrent. Elles jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil auprès des garçons de leur cœur et virent que ces derniers n'applaudissaient pas, en revanche une lueur d'admiration et de tendresse se reflétait dans leur yeux, et en plus Atem leva le pouce pour féliciter Anzu en souriant. Anzu lui offrit le plus beau des sourires, discrètement et se retourna pour quitter la scène avec Shizuka et Rebecca, sous les applaudissements de la foule.

La foule s'éparpilla à nouveau pour continuer la fête. Atem et Seto restèrent encore un peu devant la scène, comme si les deux filles étaient encore là. Puis Seto se retourna et se dirigea vers un coin du mur. Atem lui continuait de rester là. Il repensa à ce qu'il avait vu et avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve et ne voulait surtout pas se réveiller. Il repensa aussi au début de la soirée quand Anzu l'avait appelé « mon amour » et « chéri ». Il frissonna de plaisir en y repensant et se dit que cela serait merveilleux si elle pouvait l'appeler ainsi pour toujours et surtout si ses sentiments pouvaient être réciproques. Il soupira en pensant que cela n'arriverait sans doute pas.

Il resta là encore un moment quand tout à coup, il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit à côté de lui un Gomez plus vrai que de nature, alias Jono uchi, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors, Atem ! Le spectacle t'a plu ? »Dit il en souriant encore plus « Tu as l'air d'avoir du mal à décrocher ton regard de la scène alors que les filles sont parties depuis un moment déjà !!!! Anzu te manquerait elle ? »

Atem ne répondit pas mais rougit. Heureusement que là encore son visage était caché. Jono uchi ne voyait pas son visage mais il se doutait bien qu'il avait marqué un point, car il sentit ce dernier se tendre un peu, sous l'évocation du nom de la belle Anzu.

« Au fait, j'espère que tu as apprécié mon gage ? » Dit-il en souriant encore plus.

Atem le regarda et ne répondit toujours rien. Bien sûr qu'il avait apprécié et pour ça il ne remercierait jamais assez Jono uchi, mais il savait aussi que cela n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg et il se doutait que celui-ci préparait un « mauvais coup » pour la suite de son gage. Il attendit patiemment que Jono uchi parle.

« Enfin, gage, disons la moitié ! Mais il est temps que tu passes à l'autre moitié ! Donc voici cette autre moitié de gage !!!! » Dit il en s'approchant d'Atem et en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

Au fur et à mesure qu'Atem entendait ce que lui disait Jono uchi, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et à la fin, il se mit à rougir comme jamais il ne l'avait fait.

« Comment ?!!!! C'….C…C'est… Impossible !!! » Dit il en bégayant et ne bougeant plus.

***************************************************************************

Alors j'espère que vous avez aimé !!!! Et quel est donc la suite de son gage ? ah ah va falloir attendre le prochain chapitre !!!!!!!! Avec plein de rebondissement !!!!!!

Reviewez s'il vous plait ça fait toujours plaisir à lire et ça m'encourage !!!!!! Merci en tout cas.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde !!!! Et oui voici le 6eme et dernier chapitre (c'est pourquoi il est plus long que les autres) et comme le titre l'indique il va se passer plein de chose !!!

J'espère que vous aimerez ?

Allez bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ça serait gentille !!!!!!!

Chapitre 6

Atem regarda Jono uchi avec de grands yeux abasourdis. Il avait tout imaginé, même le pire, et pourtant il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

Jono uchi regarda son ami qui restait là statufié, un grand sourire de vainqueur aux lèvres. Il avait réussi à déstabiliser son ami, ce qui en soi était un grand miracle.

Atem resta coi pendant de longues minutes à digérer ce qu'il avait appris, puis il se reprit et dit d'une voix mal assurée :

« Non… Non… ce n'est pas possible, je rêve là !!!! Pas ce soir ? »

« Hum hum, et oui tu ne rêves pas, c'est bien « ça » que tu devras faire !!! » Dit Jono uchi sur un ton des plus jovial « Allez, ce n'est pas grand-chose tout de même. Je suis sûr que ça ira et que tu me remercieras un jour !!!! Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut que je te laisse je dois aller voir les autres !!! » Dit il en s'éloignant et riant.

Atem resta toujours là sans bouger, à répéter « Non »

Jono uchi arriva près de Yugi et du reste du groupe. Ils avaient suivit de loin ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux et avait vu la réaction de l'ancien pharaon.

« Eh bien ! Il a l'air tout retourné, notre pharaon !!! » Dit Maï en souriant.

« Ça je te le fais pas dire !!!! » Répliqua Jono uchi en se mettant à côté de celle-ci et la regardant affectueusement.

Yugi acquiesça d'un sourire. Certes, il savait que c'était un grand choc et une dure épreuve pour son « frère », mais il savait aussi ce qui allait en résulter et que cela ne pouvait être que positif.

« Bon ! Vous êtes prêts pour la suite du gage d'Atem ? » Demanda Jono uchi en regardant tout le monde.

« Quel gage ? Et quelle suite ? » Demanda une voix. En fait il s'agissait de Miho qui venait d'arriver avec Honda.

Le reste du groupe expliqua toute l'histoire. Ravie, voire extasiée, celle-ci se proposa de les aider. Ils acceptèrent et décidèrent de mettre en place l'opération «La seconde partie du gage d'Atem »

Pendant ce temps là, les trois belles danseuses sortirent de la pièce, habillées dans leur costume d'apparat. Elles se séparèrent, car Rebecca voulait retrouver son « adorable Yugi », Shizuka avait soif donc elle alla vers le buffet, et Anzu devait rejoindre Atem pour continuer son gage.

En arrivant au buffet, Shizuka se servit à boire. Elle commençait à boire, quand elle se fit accoster par l'un des types qui avait flashé sur elle précédemment, car malgré le regard noir qu'il avait reçu, il n'avait pas renoncé devant une « proie » si sublime et si naïve.

« Bonsoir, Milady ! Puis je vous dire que je vous trouve absolument fabuleuse dans ce costume qui rend grâce à votre beauté ! D'ailleurs vous êtes aussi sublime ici que sur scène ! Et votre numéro était époustouflant ! » Complimenta t'il Shizuka.

Shizuka le regarda en rougissant et répondit timidement :

« Mer…Ci !!!! »

« Mais permettez moi de me présenter. Je m'appelle Hiroshi Ayame et je serais enchanté si vous acceptiez de m'honorer de votre présence auprès de moi pendant cette soirée ! » Continua t'il.

« Eh bien…. Je ne sais pas ! » Dit elle plus rouge qu'avant et un peu embarrassée.

Car même si ce qu'il disait était gentil elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec lui, mais pas du tout même.

De loin, Seto remarqua le même jeune homme de tout à l'heure qui avait dit des choses qui ne lui avait pas plu sur Shizuka. Il fronça les sourcils en voyant que celui-ci n'avait absolument pas tenu compte de « ses avertissements ». Il se rendit compte aussi que la jeune fille était un peu effrayée et qu'elle tentait le mieux qu'elle pouvait de lui échapper. Une colère sourde monta en lui devant ce spectacle et c'est donc d'un pas rapide qu'il se dirigea vers eux, le regard noir.

Shizuka essayait de se débarrasser gentiment de lui, mais celui-ci insistait.

« Ecoutez…. Je ne suis pas int… » Commença t'elle par dire. Mais elle fut coupée par le jeune homme.

« Ne me dites pas cela, ma princesse ! S'il vous plaît acceptez de passer la soirée avec moi !!! » Insista t'il en lui prenant les mains.

Shizuka ne savait vraiment plus quoi dire, elle commençait à désespérer, des larmes aux yeux.

« Je ne …. » Commença t'elle par dire. Puis une voix puissante et grave se fit entendre.

« Je crois que cette jeune demoiselle n'à que faire de ton discours et que tu l'ennui au plus haut point !!!! »

Shizuka et Ayame se retournèrent, Ayame lâcha les mains de Shizuka et eurent chacun une réaction différente. Shizuka avait les yeux brillants de soulagement et de reconnaissance, car elle avait reconnu la voix de Seto et qu'il avait raison, elle ne savait plus comment faire pour que le jeune homme la laisse.

Ayame, lui, ressentait de la colère envers ce jeune homme qui l'empêchait d'avoir la jeune fille.

« Et je peux savoir pour qui tu te prends…Elle est libre d'aller avec qui elle veut !!!!! » Menaça t'il en colère face à cet étranger qui l'avait interrompu.

« Je ne sais pas si tu peux le comprendre avec le cerveau qu'il te manque…. Mais vois-tu…. Cette jeune fille n'à que faire de ce que tu dis… De plus, elle est habillé en Milady et qui dit Milady dit mousquetaire… ce que je suis, il me semble… Donc… » Commença t'il par dire. Puis il se tourna vers Shizuka, un petit sourire sur ses lèvres, ce qui était des plus rares, et tendit son bras galamment « Si Mademoiselle veut bien m'accorder cette danse ? » Finit il par dire, ce qui intérieurement l'étonna mais en même temps il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux.

Shizuka le regarda surprise, puis elle se mit à sourire chaleureusement et pris son bras doucement.

« Ce serait avec joie, mon brave mousquetaire ! » Dit-elle timidement.

Ils passèrent devant Ayame, et Seto sourit narquoisement au jeune homme qui resta la bouche ouverte.

Shizuka suivit Seto et dit en rougissant :

« Merci … Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fais sans toi !!!! »

« J'avais remarqué !!! » Dit il simplement d'une voix neutre, et pour une fois sans aucune méchanceté ou sarcasme.

Shizuka resserra son bras affectueusement pour lui témoigner sa gratitude. Seto esquissa un sourire timide. Puis il se dégagea d'elle gentiment et lui tendit la main.

Shizuka le regarda, puis la main du jeune homme et posa délicatement sa main sur celle-ci. Il la prit dans ses bras doucement pour commencer un slow qui venait de commencer. Shizuka se laissa faire et posa délicatement sa tête sur son torse. Ils étaient bercés par la musique. Ils avaient tous les deux les yeux fermés pour profiter de ce moment intime.

Mokuba regarda cela d'un œil plus que ravi, car il pouvait voir que les choses avançaient plus que bien entre eux. Il se disait qu'enfin son frère allait pouvoir être heureux. Il sourit de béatitude, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende quelqu'un crier au loin un « Quoi ? ».

Il se retourna et vit Jono uchi, qui était revenu de l'endroit où étaient les autres, aussi pâle qu'un mort et bouche grande ouverte. Puis il vit que le blanc sur son visage faisait place à un rouge vif et qu'il allait exploser par la colère qui l'habitait.

« Non… Mais, c'est quoi cette histoire ? » Cria Jono uchi.

Maï qui souriait devant ce spectacle du couple enlacé, regarda son « homme » et fronça les sourcils.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit Jono uchi Katsuya ! Plus un mot » Dit elle sévèrement.

« Mais ce type…. Danse avec ma sœur… il va la pervertir !!!! » Dit il effaré.

« Et alors ? Tu ne vois pas qu'elle a l'air heureuse? Tu veux lui gâcher ça peut être ? » Dit Maï toujours aussi sévèrement.

« Mais… »Commença Jono uchi.

«J'ai dit ça suffit. Au lieu de dire des âneries, tu ferais mieux de te taire…. Sinon je romps avec toi !!! » Dit elle en menaçant.

« Quoi ?!!!... non… Ok…. Je me tais !!!!! » Dit il bougonnant.

Celle-ci sourit et reporta son regard sur l'étrange mais charmant couple formé par le grand Seto Kaiba et Shizuka. Jono uchi décida de retourner là où étaient les autres en grommelant.

Mokuba souffla, car il avait eut peur que celui-ci fasse vraiment une scène et détruise tout. Il sourit également en voyant que dans ce couple c'était manifestement Maï qui menait les rennes, en somme un vrai petit chef.

Pendant ce temps là, Anzu avait rejoint Atem qui se tenait dans un coin perdu dans ses pensées. Elle s'approcha de lui gentiment en pensant à son gage. Atem sentit quelqu'un près de lui et sortit de ses pensées. Il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Anzu, dans son costume de princesse des déserts, toujours aussi merveilleuse.

« Anzu… tu as été grandiose sur scène, tout à l'heure !!! Le show a été une vraie réussite ! » Dit il admirativement et amoureusement.

Anzu se mit à rougir sous le compliment. Elle lui sourit, de ce sourire qui le faisait fondre.

« Merci… Mais tu sais c'est grâce aussi à Shizuka et à Rebecca que cela a été réussi… « Mon cœur » !!! » Dit elle en rougissant.

En entendant cela, Atem se pétrifia à nouveau. Il avait oublié pendant un temps qu'elle devait l'appeler par des noms affectueux durant toute la soirée. Mais surtout cela lui fit penser au reste de son gage. Il resta là sans bouger, mal à l'aise à cette pensée et ce qu'il devait faire et donc il frissonna.

Anzu le regarda et nota le malaise qu'Atem venait de ressentir, ainsi que le frisson. Malheureusement Anzu le prit pour elle et pour ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle pensa que celui-ci n'appréciait pas trop ces mots tendres qu'elle avait prononcés et qu'il était donc gêné. Elle se dit donc qu'elle avait perdu ce qu'elle avait construit avec lui et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle s'en aille pour ne pas le déranger plus longtemps. Les larmes aux yeux, Anzu se détourna de lui et commença à partir, le cœur brisé.

Atem commença à réagir quand il sentit Anzu partir. Il eut juste le temps de voir les larmes aux yeux de la jeune fille et le désespoir dans ses prunelles bleues, avant que celle-ci ne se retourne. Il comprit alors qu'il l'avait blessé en ayant rien dit mais surtout en ayant frissonné et qu'elle avait donc mal interprété son silence. 'Elle doit sûrement penser que je n'apprécie pas ce qu'elle me dit, alors que non. Mille fois non ! Elle est la seule à faire battre mon cœur et rendre ma vie si merveilleuse ! Elle ne pouvait pas plus me combler de joie en me disant ces mots là !' Pensa t'il.

Il attrapa rapidement son bras, juste avant qu'elle ne soit hors de portée de lui. Anzu ne bougea pas mais ne se retourna pas non plus. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'elle pleurait. Atem la força gentiment à se retourner. Il vit alors les traces de larmes qu'elle versait et son cœur se serra en pensant que c'était sa faute. Il l'approcha gentiment de lui et la serra affectueusement dans ses bras.

Anzu interloquée dans un premier temps, mit ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra affectueusement, en mettant son visage contre son torse, les larmes coulant toujours. Atem lui caressa affectueusement le dos pour la calmer et lui faire comprendre qu'il était là.

De loin, Seto Kaiba remarqua la position d'Atem et d'Anzu et sourit. Il pensa qu'il n'était pas le seul ce soir à avoir conquis la femme de leur vie. Atem remarqua le sourire de Seto et lui retourna en voyant avec qui se trouvait Seto. Puis ils retournèrent chacun à leur occupation, Seto à danser avec Shizuka et Atem à consoler Anzu.

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant quelques minutes, appréciant la chaleur et l'affection de l'autre. Puis Atem se détacha à regret et la regarda avec plein de tendresse. Il mit ses deux mains sur son visage et essuya amoureusement les quelques larmes qui se trouvaient encore sur son visage.

« Anzu… Ne pleure pas voyons. Je ne supporte pas de te voir pleurer et non je ne suis pas fâché contre toi, je te l'ai déjà dit plus tôt, il me semble, non ? » Dit il de sa voix suave pleine de tendresse et aussi un peu d'humour.

Anzu acquiesça de la tête incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, tellement elle était perdue dans son regard et par cette voix si bouleversante.

« Anzu… Si j'ai réagit comme ça ce n'est pas à cause de toi… ou de ce que tu m'as dit !!! » Commença t'il par dire. Puis au loin, il remarqua Jono uchi qui lui faisait signe de le suivre. Fermant les yeux, il soupira faiblement, car il comprit que c'était l'heure de son gage. Il les rouvrit quelques secondes après et la regarda en retirant ses mains de son visage.

« Anzu… je… enfin… j'ai quelque chose à te dire… est ce que tu pourrais… me suivre s'il te plait ? » Demanda t'il d'une voix un peu mal assurée, mais une lueur sérieuse et grave dans le regard.

Anzu le regarda, perplexe, mais acquiesça tout de même.

Il passa devant elle et retourna la tête pour voir si celle-ci le suivait bien. Anzu le suivit en se demandant ce qu'Atem avait à lui dire.

Seto remarqua qu'Atem s'éloignait avec Anzu et se dirigeait avec elle dehors. Il comprit que la seconde moitié de son gage allait se faire. Il croisa à nouveau le regard de l'ancien pharaon et hocha la tête pour lui souhaiter bonne chance. Celui-ci lui retourna le geste pour le remercier. Puis il reporta son regard dehors.

« J'ai l'impression que la seconde partie du gage d'Atem, va se jouer maintenant, non ? » Demanda Shizuka qui avait remarqué elle aussi, leur étreinte et leur départ.

« Hum… Oui je pense aussi !!!! » Répondit Seto.

« J'espère que tout se passera bien pour eux !!!! Ils le méritent tellement et ils vont si bien ensemble !!! Tu crois que tout va bien se passer ?» Demanda Shizuka en le regardant.

« Ca… c'est à lui de jouer… Enfin je pense que ça devrait aller, sauf si les idiots s'en mêlent !!! » Dit il en levant les sourcils.

Shizuka ne répondit rien et reposa sa tête contre sa poitrine. Elle espérait tellement qu'Anzu trouve le bonheur avec Atem, mais la remarque de Seto était vraie et s'ils s'en mêlaient c'était loin d'être jouer d'avance.

Seto la serra plus dans ses bras et retourna dans la danse.

Atem et Anzu sortirent dehors et se dirigèrent vers la serre que lui avait précédemment été indiquée par Jon uchi. Atem pénétra le premier dans la serre et s'arrêta en contemplant ce qui se trouvait devant lui. En effet il pouvait apercevoir des arbres fruitiers, des plantes de toutes sortes et de toutes les couleurs disposés un peu partout dans la serre, ainsi que des fleurs aux multiples variétés, qui dégageaient un parfum des plus agréables. Il vit même au loin une table avec des chaises autour et un banc un peu plus loin. Cette nuit là, dans le ciel parsemé d'étoiles, la pleine lune éclairait la pièce de sa lumière douce et chaleureuse ce qui rendait le spectacle des plus féériques. En somme l'endroit idéal pour ce qu'il avait à faire. Pour une fois Jono uchi avait eut une bonne idée, pour ça Atem pouvait le reconnaître. Il resta là ébahit devant tout ceci.

Anzu pénétra à son tour dans la serre et regarda le même spectacle, les yeux brillants d'émerveillement. C'était paradisiaque et féérique en même temps. Un havre de paix, comme il n'en existait peu en ville. Elle s'avança dans la pièce et tourna autour d'elle en s'émerveillant comme une enfant de ce spectacle.

Atem la regarda un sourire aux lèvres et ébahit par ce spectacle. Il était plus émerveillé par elle que par la serre et il préférait la voir ainsi que pleurant comme tout à l'heure. Il était plus qu'amoureux d'Anzu à ce moment précis, c'est pourquoi il avança à l'intérieur de la serre et suivit sa bien aimée, qui était en train de respirer le parfum d'une fleur. Anzu vit Atem avancer vers le centre de la serre et décida de le suivre se rappelant qu'il avait quelque chose à lui dire.

Ils restèrent debout, le dos d'Atem faisant face à Anzu. Elle n'avait donc aucun moyen de savoir ce que celui-ci pensait. En effet le jeune homme ne se retourna pas tout de suite pour tenter de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées et de trouver le courage de faire ce qu'il avait à faire. Il avait été ébloui par Anzu et son cœur s'était mis à battre très fort. Il devait donc se reprendre pour réussir.

Il se retourna quand il se sentit plus calme et regarda sa déesse, droit dans les yeux.

« Anzu… Ca fait longtemps que l'on se connait tous les deux… et tu es quelqu'un que j'ai appris à connaître et que j'apprécie beaucoup pour tout ce que tu as fait et pour ce que tu es !!!! »

Anzu le regarda et se demandait où il voulait en venir.

« « Oui, tu comptes beaucoup pour moi aussi!!! » Dit elle en souriant tendrement.

Atem se perdit devant ce sourire et ne put continuer pendant quelques secondes, car ce sourire lui faisait toujours autant d'effet.

« Ecoute…. Tu sais que tu m'es précieuse, … et enfin…tu es très très importante pour moi !! » Dit il en insistant sur le mot « très » pour lui faire bien comprendre l'importance qu'elle avait pour lui.

« Oui comme tu l'es pour moi… Mais Atem où veux tu en venir exactement ? » Demanda Anzu curieuse par tout ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

Celui-ci la regarda, un peu effrayé et ne sut quoi dire. Il regarda ailleurs, comme pour se donner du courage. Puis tout d'un coup, il vit quelque chose, comme une petite lumière. Curieux il scruta mieux l'endroit où il perçut la lumière et c'est là qu'il comprit ce que c'était.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant qu'il s'agissait de la caméra de ce cher Mokuba. Il regarda donc attentivement partout dans la pièce. A première vue il ne vit rien mais en regardant mieux, il devina derrières les arbres ou plantes et même sur les branches d'arbres, des ombres, mais pas n'importe quelles ombres. Des ombres humaines, un sourire aux lèvres et s'il ne se trompait pas c'étaient des ombres qu'il connaissait bien, très bien même. Il haussa les sourcils et pensa 'Non… ils n'ont pas osé quand même ?' Et pourtant il était forcé de constater que c'était bien le cas, à son grand malheur. Il fronça les sourcils de mécontentement et les fusilla d'un regard noir adressé directement à eux.

Anzu ne se rendit compte de rien car elle ne voyait pas le visage d'Atem qui était à contre jour et donc dans l'obscurité. Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait et pourquoi il s'était arrêté de parler, mais elle se contenta d'attendre qu'il continue ce qu'il avait à dire.

Si Anzu n'avait rien vu, eux perçurent immédiatement sa fureur et comprirent qu'ils avaient donc été démasqués.

« Oups ! Je crois que ça ne lui plaît pas qu'on soit là !!!! » Dit l'une des ombres.

« Bon bah, on a plus qu'à tenter le tout pour le tout et l'encourager du mieux qu'on peut !!! »Répondit une autre ombre, perché sur un arbre.

« Ouais… Bon tout le monde est prêt ? » Dit une troisième ombre en regardant tout le monde.

Tout le monde approuva. Puisqu'ils étaient découverts, ils se dirent tous qu'ils n'avaient rien à perdre et firent tous quelque chose pour l'encourager, en espérant que cela le calmera.

Atem les regarda toujours avec une lueur de colère dans les yeux, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit quelque chose qui lui fit hausser les sourcils d'étonnement. En effet devant lui, il vit des pancartes avec pleins de mots d'encouragement de la part des garçons qui les agitaient avec leur deux bras excepté pour Yugi, Jono uchi et Honda qui faisaient des signes avec leur autre bras en souriant pour le soutenir. Les pancartes des filles portaient plus des déclarations d'amour types qu'Atem pouvait utiliser. Il ferma les yeux un peu agacé. Ils étaient tous là pour les épier et maintenant ils lui prodiguaient maints conseils et encouragements. Certes cela partait d'un bon sentiment mais tout de même. Atem se sentait gêné et un peu en colère, même s'il appréciait qu'ils l'encouragent tous comme ça, mais c'était quelque chose qu'il voulait faire par lui-même et si par malheur ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, il ne voulait pas que ses amis assistent à ça.

Atem rouvrit les yeux en se rendant compte qu'il n'avait rien dit depuis un moment et qu'Anzu attendait toujours qu'il continue. Il prit une profonde inspiration et dit d'une voix grave et puissante, comme il faisait lors de ses duels :

« Si les « clowns » qui se prétendent nos amis pouvaient sortir de là et nous laisser tranquilles, je pourrais, peut-être, continuer ma conversation « seule » avec toi, Anzu !!!! »

Les « clowns » en question tressaillirent tous en entendant ce qu'avait dit Atem et jetèrent leur pancarte. Ils sortirent tous de leur cachette que ce soit derrière un arbre, sur une branche ou derrière un buisson, un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

Anzu, elle regarda Atem étonné par ce qu'il venait de dire, puis elle entendit du bruit derrière elle, et vit tous leurs amis qui arrivaient, un peu dépités et nerveux.

Ils passèrent devant Anzu en susurrant un « désolé », puis devant Atem, tous, le regard un peu crispé au vu de sa réaction.

Atem les regarda un par un sans leur tenir vraiment rigueur, car il avait comprit qu'ils avaient fait ça pour l'aider et le soutenir, mais il ne leur sourit pas également. Il n'exprima rien en fait, juste un peu de nervosité à peine dissimulée.

Jono uchi fut le dernier qui passa devant Atem et il vit cette lueur. Il décida d'aider son ami pour se faire pardonner de ce cirque, pour cela il le prit par les épaules et l'éloigna un peu d'Anzu pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement.

« Bon Atem… pardon… je sais qu'on a pas assuré sur ce coup là, mais bon on va te laisser tranquille maintenant !!!... Mais je t'en prie lance toi, ne pense à rien et dis lui surtout !!!!! » Dit il tout bas.

« Je sais ce que je dois faire, Mais… si elle… ne… enfin tu vois quoi ? » Dit il un petit pincement au cœur et nerveux aussi, ce qui était rare pour lui.

« Ecoute !!!!... Je vais te dire quelque chose qui je crois pourras t'aider à te détendre…. Tu te rappelles quand tu m'as dit que tu croyais savoir qu'elle était son gage, n'est ce pas ? » Lui demanda Jono uchi un sourire aux lèvres.

« Oui… d'ailleurs, tu m'as tout de suite dit qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ça enfin pas tout à fait ça même !!! » Lui répondit Atem en le regardant droit dans les yeux, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Et tu peux me redire exactement ce que tu pensais qu'était son gage, s'il te plait ? » Demanda Jono uchi.

« Et bien… Qu'elle devait m'appeler « chéri » ou « mon amour » voire d'autres mots tendres, non ? » Répondit Atem.

« Hum oui et bien là où tu as faux… C'est que je n'avais jamais au grand jamais, et je peux te le jurer sur ma tête, désigné quelqu'un de précis à qui elle devait dire ça…. Mais seulement…. » Commença t'il par dire en souriant malicieusement, car il venait de s'arrêter pour laisser Atem dans le flou.

« Seulement… A qui ? » Demanda Atem de plus en plus intrigué.

« Et bien seulement… A la personne dont elle est éperdument amoureuse ou bien si tu préfères qu'elle aime le plus au monde !!!! » Dit il en souriant et bougeant ses sourcils de manière suggestive pour qu'Atem comprenne bien ce qu'il venait de dire.

Atem ne réagit pas. Il resta statufié sur place par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Eh oui !!!! Voilà pourquoi elle a réagit ainsi lorsque je lui ai remit son gage. Et oh surprise ! Vers qui est-elle allée ? …. Alors si après ce que je viens de t'apprendre tu n'arrives pas à le faire, je peux plus rien pour toi !!!!!! » Dit il en souriant « Alors vas y fonce mon pote ! T'as toutes tes chances !!!! » Finit il par dire en lâchant Atem et le poussant vers Anzu.

Celui-ci perdit l'équilibre et dû se reprendre pour ne pas tomber sur sa précieuse Anzu, toujours aussi sonné par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il regarda Jono uchi qui leva le pouce et qui lui souriait, avant de se retourner et de laisser ses amis tranquilles.

Atem laissa la nouvelle information l'imprégner. Puis une immense euphorie prit vie en lui quand il prit véritablement conscience de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Il se redressa de tout son haut et regarda Anzu avec encore plus d'amour dans les yeux. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sentit son corps se consumer par une chaleur et un amour intense. Il vit qu'Anzu attendait un peu nerveuse ce qui allait se passer et qu'elle se demandait ce que tout cela voulait dire. Mais surtout il y vit un peu de peur dans son regard, la peur d'être rejetée. Voulant la rassurer, car ne supportant pas de la voir ainsi, il s'approcha d'elle lentement en savourant ce sentiment d'intense bonheur.

Anzu le regarda s'approcher et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Là en face d'elle, elle vit enfin son visage qui exprimait une sérénité et un bonheur intense, avec un sourire sur ses lèvres comme si il avait appris une bonne nouvelle. Elle se demanda ce qui avait provoqué se revirement. Elle se doutait bien que cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'avait dit Jono uchi, mais elle ne savait pas de quoi il était question.

« Euh. Atem ?... » Dit elle avant de sentir un doigt se poser sur ses lèvres.

« Anzu… S'il te plait, laisse moi parler, veux tu ? » Demanda Atem, d'une voix chaude et douce en même temps.

Anzu acquiesça de la tête, sans ajouter un mot et attendit qu'il prenne la parole en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Atem hocha de la tête et la regarda intensément. Ils se regardèrent mutuellement avec la même lueur dans les yeux. Puis Atem ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit en la regardant toujours intensément.

« Anzu… Depuis que j'ai eut le droit à une seconde chance de vivre ma vie, je peux enfin la vivre comme je le veux sans avoir à me préoccuper du sort du monde, de vivre comme je l'ai toujours voulu, loin de tout protocole et autres devoirs qui m'incombaient en tant que Pharaon !!! » Commença t'il par dire.

Anzu l'écoutait sans l'interrompre, curieuse de savoir ce qu'il voulait.

« Grâce à cela, j'ai pu enfin apprendre à m'extérioriser encore plus que quand j'étais qu'un esprit et ainsi me rapprocher encore plus de vous tous ! » Il s'arrêta un instant et la regarda intensément.

« Anzu… Depuis trois mois, j'ai appris à connaître Jono uchi, Honda… mais aussi toi, Anzu. J'avais déjà vu à quel point tu étais chaleureuse, une personne de confiance, vivante et forte. Ton cœur est si pur et tu es si dévouée au personne qui t'entoure » Dit il une lueur d'amour dans les yeux.

Anzu le regarda les yeux brillants par ce qu'il venait de dire sur elle. Elle attendit donc la suite avec impatience en retenant son souffle.

« Ce que je voulais que tu sache….C'est que chaque jour passé auprès de toi rend mes journées si merveilleuses, grâce à ton sourire et ta joie de vivre. Anzu… tout ce que je veux te dire c'est… C'est que… je t'aime du plus profond de mon cœur !!!! Tu es la femme de ma vie !» Finit il par dire.

Anzu écarquilla les yeux de surprise, puis réalisant ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, la surprise se mua en émerveillement. Les mots qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'entendre prononcés par Atem, venaient d'être dits. Quelques larmes de joie se mirent à couler sur son visage. Elle les essuya assez vite et lui sourit amoureusement.

Atem était éblouit par son sourire qu'il aimait plus que tout au monde. Et ses beaux yeux bleus, qui brillaient encore plus. Il la trouvait vraiment sublime.

Anzu s'approcha de lui et posa son front ainsi que ses mains contre son torse chaud et fort. Elle pouvait entendre les battements rapides du cœur d'Atem et à quel point il battait au même rythme que le sien. Elle restait là, si heureuse près de lui en fermant les yeux.

Atem était tout simplement heureux de la sentir contre lui, de sentir sa chaleur, son odeur si merveilleuse, mélange de jasmin et de rose. Il ferma les yeux un instant pour encore mieux savourer ce moment. Puis d'une main, il retira le tissu qui recouvrait une partie de son visage. Il posa ensuite ses mains derrière le dos de sa douce et précieuse Anzu, pour la serrer davantage contre lui. Ses courbes épousaient parfaitement sa forme masculine. La chaleur d'Anzu se propageait à travers tout son corps. Il savourait chaque instant passé avec elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes dans cette atmosphère chaleureuse, romantique et intimiste.

Après quelques minutes, Anzu leva son visage et regarda Atem, une lueur brillante d'amour, aussi brillante que la sienne.

« Je t'aime aussi Atem et ce depuis si longtemps. Je t'ai toujours aimé !!! » Dit elle de sa voix mélodieuse et avec quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur son doux visage.

Atem sourit, attendri et leva ses mains pour essuyer tendrement les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage avec ses deux pouces.

Anzu ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son regard. Ces yeux si profonds et envoûtants qui détenaient une force impressionnante, mais rassurante en même temps. Leur couleur chaude, d'un violet intense brillait d'une lueur si forte et si douce également.

Atem la regarda, aussi perdu dans la couleur bleutée de son regard. Un bleu si clair et si attirant qu'il avait envie de s'y noyer dedans. Il l'aimait tellement, depuis longtemps quand il y réfléchissait, mais il ne s'en était jamais rendu compte. Mais maintenant qu'il savait, il ne pourrait se passer d'elle. Elle était sa force, sa raison de vivre, sans elle, sans son sourire, sa joie de vivre et sa force, il était comme une coquille vide.

Tous ses sentiments le submergèrent et il voulait lui montrer combien il l'aimait. C'est ainsi qu'il se pencha lentement vers elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles d'Anzu, si douces et chaudes.

Anzu ferma les yeux et savoura ce doux moment. Puis Atem releva un peu la tête et ils se regardèrent pendant quelques secondes. Ils y virent la même lueur d'amour et aussi d'anticipation pour ce qui allait suivre.

En effet, ils bougèrent leur tête en même temps et s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois ci le baiser était plus que passionné.

Atem mordilla gentiment la lèvre inférieure d'Anzu pour pouvoir approfondir leur baiser. Sans hésiter, Anzu entrouvrit ses lèvres et elle sentit la langue d'Atem caresser la sienne en un ballet sensuel, qui l'étonna un peu, mais elle y répondit quand même. Un flot de sentiments intense les parcouru tous les deux, lorsque leur langue s'entremêlèrent. Ce ballet sensuel dura quelques minutes. Ils y mettaient tout l'amour et la passion qu'ils ressentaient pour l'autre sans vouloir lâcher prise. Atem avait ses mains encadrant le visage d'Anzu et celle-ci avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et se pressait encore plus contre lui.

A bout de souffle, mais ravit, ils détachèrent leurs lèvres mais ne se séparèrent pas pour autant. Atem posa son front contre celui d'Anzu et ils se regardèrent en souriant amoureusement et satisfait.

Ils fermèrent ensuite les yeux quelques instants pour rester dans l'ambiance de ce baiser si merveilleux et avec la promesse que celui-ci ne serait pas le dernier. Puis ils se décidèrent à ouvrir leurs yeux et se regardèrent en souriant.

« Anzu Mazaki, je vous aime plus que tout !!!! » Dit Atem sur un ton humoristique mais une lueur d'amour dans les yeux.

Anzu sourit et ferma les yeux. Puis les rouvrant elle dit sur le même ton et avec la même lueur :

« Atem Mutô, je vous aime aussi plus que ma vie ! »

Ils se sourirent affectueusement devant cette complicité et l'amour qu'ils avaient pour l'autre. Puis ils se mirent à rire gentiment avant de se calmer et de se regarder à nouveau. Mués par la même envie, ils approchèrent leur tête et s'embrassèrent.

Ils étaient en plein dans leur baiser passionné, quand ils entendirent au loin, un cri plaintif qui leur était étrangement familier. En effet, ils reconnurent la voix de Jono uchi. Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent perplexe. Puis Atem se détacha d'Anzu, lui prit la main et tous les deux se dirigèrent vers l'endroit d'où fut entendu le cri.

Arrivés dehors ils virent leurs amis qui étaient aussi dehors et qui formaient un cercle en regardant quelque chose par terre. En s'approchant ils constatèrent que le quelque chose s'apparentait à quelqu'un en fait et qu'il s'agissait de Jono uchi, écroulé par terre, la bouche grande ouverte et un doigt qui semblait pointer quelque chose.

« Mon dieu, Jono uchi … Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda Anzu en mettant sa main libre devant sa bouche.

Yugi et Honda regarda la jeune fille et Atem et leur montrèrent la porte fenêtre du salon. Atem et Anzu se regardèrent, puis portèrent leur regard vers l'endroit que leurs amis montraient. Leurs yeux s'agrandirent d'étonnement par le spectacle qui se tenait à l'intérieur. Puis après coup, ils comprirent la réaction de Jono uchi. En effet, à l'intérieur au loin ils avaient aperçu Shizuka et Seto qui discutaient et qui se souriaient amoureusement. « Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Jono uchi est parterre !!!! » Dit Atem en souriant.

« Oh ce n'est pas le fait qu'ils discutent et soient si proches qui l'ait choqué au non… c'est de les avoir vu s'embrasser qui l'a choqué comme ça !!!!!!! » Répliqua Honda.

Anzu et Atem haussèrent leurs sourcils en entendant cela, en pensant que jamais Seto aurait pu avoir le courage de faire cela et de déclarer ses sentiments. Car Atem avait bien remarqué que le jeune PDG était très fortement attiré par la jeune Shizuka, et il était content car même si Kaiba était un grand rival il l'estimait beaucoup et lui souhaitait d'être heureux. Ainsi ils n'étaient pas le seul couple à s'être formé ce soir. Atem et Anzu se sourirent en se regardant car pour eux, c'était une bonne nouvelle. Ils pensaient que ces deux là, bien qu'à première vue étaient différents, se complétaient parfaitement et allaient même très bien ensemble. Bien sûr cela ne dû pas plaire à Jono uchi d'où la réaction.

« On devrait peut être l'allonger quelque part pour qu'il digère la nouvelle et il viendra nous rejoindre quand il ira mieux, vous ne pensez pas ? » Dit Anzu inquiète pour son ami.

Atem serra la main d'Anzu pour lui dire qu'il était d'accord avec elle, et les autres hochèrent la tête pour approuver. Les garçons portèrent Jono uchi discrètement chez Honda sans que les autres le voient et l'installèrent dans la chambre de celui ci.

Puis ils allèrent rejoindre les invités pour finir la soirée. Celle-ci se passa sans souci majeur et dans une ambiance bonne enfant et romantique pour les nouveaux couples.

Atem et Anzu ne se séparaient plus, lovés l'un contre l'autre et celle-ci lui glissait à l'oreille les mots doux qu'elle devait dire pour honorer son pari, sans se plaindre. Atem était aux anges et ne se lassait pas d'entendre sa tendre petite amie l'appeler ainsi.

Seto et Shizuka restaient eux aussi à côté et discutaient aussi, même si ce n'était pas aussi affectueux que Atem et Anzu, mais pour Shizuka s'était déjà beaucoup. Elle était heureuse et rien ne pouvait gâcher son bonheur. Seto lui se sentait bien auprès d'elle et arrivait à se détendre. Bien sûr il lui faudrait du temps pour être plus « romantique » mais il était près à faire des efforts pour elle et pour sa nouvelle vie… non leur nouvelle vie.

Honda et Miho, eux aussi s'étaient trouvés et ne se quittaient pas non plus, riant et dansant ensembles.

Bakura et Yugi avaient fini par s'habituer à leur costume et n'y prêtaient plus attention. D'ailleurs Rebecca ne quittait pas son Yugi d'amour et ils s'amusaient même beaucoup.

Maï, elle commençait à pouvoir marcher en faisant bien attention tout de même, mais elle pouvait marcher. Elle allait voir ses différents amis, puisque son soi disant « petit ami » était toujours prostré dans la chambre de Honda.

Puis la soirée prit fin et la plupart des invités partirent. Seuls restaient le groupe d'amis pour terminer la soirée entre eux. Ils discutaient et s'amusaient entre eux, s'échangeant leur impression de la soirée. Les filles se racontaient leurs différentes histoires sur la formation de leur couple et poussaient des petits cris à chaque fois que des détails « croustillants » étaient dits, tandis que les garçons parlaient… de duels de monstres bien sûr. En somme chacun s'amusait beaucoup, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Jono uchi qui venait d'apparaître, les traits déformés par la colère.

« Ah ! Notre belle aux bois dormant daigne se lever et nous faire l'honneur de sa présence !!!! » Dit Honda en rigolant.

Jono uchi le regarda d'un regard noir et répliqua :

« M'énerve pas toi !!!! »

Honda cessa de rire et les autres regardèrent Jono uchi en reculant, car ils comprirent que ça allait chauffer.

« Kaiba !!!!!!... Je peux savoir ce que tu fais avec ma sœur ? » Demanda celui-ci en se plaçant devant Seto.

Celui-ci leva un sourcil perplexe, mais n'oscilla pas devant la colère de ce dernier.

« Jono Uhci s'il te plait…. » Commença Shizuka un peu apeurée mais aussi triste car celui-ci n'avait pas l'air d'accepter sa relation avec le jeune PDG.

« Shizuka, s'il te plait t'en mêles pas !!!! » Dit il sans la regarder.

Celle-ci se tut, car elle ne voulait pas enflammer les choses encore plus qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà.

« Alors !!!! Je te demande ce que tu fais avec ma sœur ? » Redemanda t'il à nouveau.

« Et bien quoi… Ca ne se voit pas peut-être ? Je sais que ton cerveau est presque inexistant mais quand même !!!! » Répliqua Seto.

« Toi !!!!!! Je ne te permets pas !!!!! J'ai bien compris que tu sortais avec ma sœur…. Mais pourquoi elle, je peux savoir ? » Dit il en croisant ses bras.

« Premièrement cela ne te regarde pas c'est une histoire entre Shizuka et moi… Tout ce que tu as le droit de savoir c'est que je ne lui ferai aucun mal !!! » Dit il en fronçant les sourcils pour soutenir le regard noir de Jono uchi.

« Mais j'espère bien… Car sinon je te jure que je te fracasse le crâne tout PDG que tu sois ! » Dit Jono uchi d'un ton menaçant.

« Non mais tu me prends pour qui !!!! Tu crois que je ferais du mal à la personne que j'aime le plus peut-être ? » Dit il en levant la voix.

Tout le monde poussa une exclamation, mais pas aussi forte que Shizuka, car il venait de dire devant tout le monde qu'il l'aimait. Celle-ci les larmes aux yeux, se tourna vers Seto et posa une main sur son bras.

Celui-ci se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire, rougit de frustration, pour avoir dit ses sentiments devant tout le monde. Il vit d'ailleurs que tout le monde le regardait, et que son petit frère, ainsi qu'Atem et Yugi souriaient, mais c'était un sourire de soutien et amical et non pour se moquer de lui. Il détourna la tête un instant, peu habitué à cela, puis il sentit la douce main de Shizuka posée sur son bras et la regarda. Il vit qu'elle le contemplait les larmes aux yeux, heureuse et lui souriant. C'était le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il laissa son regard se perdre dans celui de la jeune fille et restèrent ainsi à se regarder.

« Moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup!!!! » Finit elle par dire après quelques instants de silence.

Seto hocha la tête et ébaucha un sourire.

Les autres les regardaient émus, mais ils redoutaient la réaction de Jono uchi, qui ne tarda pas à se faire savoir.

« Mais enfin… Shizuka, tu te rends compte que c'est de lui que tu dis être amoureuse… C'est pas possible enfin…. » Dit il en colère.

Shizuka tourna la tête et regarda son frère, perdant son sourire, un regard triste dans les yeux.

« Grand frère je t'en prie… Je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas tous les deux… mais c'est lui que j'aime…. Alors je t'en prie accepte-le ! » Dit elle les larmes aux yeux.

« Mais enfin Shizuka…Tu te rends compte de ce …. » Commença t'il par dire, car il fut coupé par une voix sèche et qu'il connaissait très bien.

« Bon maintenant ça suffit !!!!! Ton rôle de grand frère s'arrête là. Est-ce que tu te rends compte que non seulement tu « casses » l'ambiance depuis que tu es arrivé et en plus, le plus important je trouve, tu es en train de faire pleurer ta sœur ! Alors oui elle est amoureuse de ton pire ennemi et je comprends ce que tu ressens… mais tu ne crois pas que le bonheur de ta sœur passe d'abord cette guerre puérile que vous vous livrez depuis trop longtemps !!!!! Et je peux te dire que depuis qu'elle est avec lui elle n'a jamais été aussi heureuse et il prend bien soin d'elle, on l'a tous vu !!! » Répliqua Maï qui s'était levée et approchée de son « homme » les mains sur les hanches.

Celui-ci la regarda les yeux grands ouverts, puis il se tourna vers sa sœur et constata qu'effectivement elle avait les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. Se sentant coupable de rendre sa sœur triste comme ça et de la faire pleurer, celui-ci souffla et ferma les yeux. Puis il s'agenouilla devant sa petite sœur et la prit dans ses bras.

« Pardon, Shizuka… j'étais aveugle et j'ai pas cherché à comprendre tes sentiments…. Ecoute excuse moi… et si tu dis que tu es heureuse avec « lui »… Alors je veux bien faire un effort…Mais je t'en prie arrête de pleurer…. »Dit il en l'étreignant dans ses bras.

Celle-ci se consola dans ses bras et laissa couler ses larmes. Après quelques minutes ainsi, elle se dégagea gentiment de lui et essuya ses larmes. Puis elle le regarda et lui dit :

« C'est vrai ?! Tu veux bien faire un effort ? Car pour moi c'est important tu sais que tu approuves !!!! »

« Oui… Ecoute… tout ce que je veux c'est que tu sois heureuse !!!!! » Dit il en souriant.

Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et continua de s'essuyer les joues.

Puis Jono uchi se tourna vers Seto et lui dit :

« Bon ! Je te confie ma sœur… Mais si tu lui fais le moindre mal… je mettrais ma menace à exécution !!! » Dit il. Puis il tendit sa main vers Seto comme pour faire la paix.

Celui-ci la regarda un moment, puis il décida de la serrer également, car il savait que cela ferait plaisir à Shizuka.

Les autres regardèrent cet échange en soupirant de soulagement. Ils avaient vraiment cru que cela finirait par une baston. Heureusement que Maï avait son caractère car ils s'étaient tous sentis impuissant face à cette crise.

Puis Jono uchi retira sa main et se leva laissant sa place à Seto qui prit Shizuka dans ses bras. Il se tourna vers Maï et lui sourit.

« Eh ! Merci Maï de m'avoir crié dessus, sans ça j'aurais rendu ma sœur triste sans m'en rendre compte !!! » Dit il.

« Hum !!! Faut bien quelqu'un pour te secouer un peu !!!!! Tu es tellement impulsif !!!! » Répondit elle en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

« Je sais !!!! Mais je me suis rattrapé non ? Alors j'ai le droit à une récompense, non ? » Dit il en s'approchant d'elle et tentant de l'embrasser comme plus tôt pendant la soirée.

Sauf que là, elle avait prévu le coup et donc elle ne se laissa pas faire. Elle lui envoya un coup de poing pas trop fort mais qui le fit reculer d'au moins deux mètres.

« Stop !!!! Je ne me laisserai plus faire. C'est moi qui distribue les baisers et non l'inverse. En plus je trouve que tu ne le mérites pas !!! » Finit elle par dire en s'éloignant un peu. « Hein ?!!!... Tu plaisantes… Maï…. Attends s'il te plait… Allez juste un baiser… !!! »Dit il en la suivant et essayant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

Mais celle-ci imperturbable lui balança un autre gnon dans la face.

Les autres les regardèrent en rigolant bien fort devant ce spectacle, car il pouvait voir qui portait la culotte dans leur couple, et ce n'était certainement pas Jono uchi.

Anzu sourit et secoua la tête en les regardant se disputer pour un baiser.

« Ah la la ! On a l'air tellement fleur bleue à côté d'eux, tu ne crois pas Atem ? » Dit elle en le regardant mutine.

Celui-ci la regarda et sourit malicieusement.

« Oui, tu as raison… Mais c'est tellement mieux ainsi !!!! Et si on leur montrait notre façon de s'aimer et que la douceur a du bon !!!! » Dit il en s'approchant d'elle et posant ses lèvres sur les siennes et du bout de la langue taquina sa lèvre inférieur.

Anzu sourit et entrouvrit ses lèvres, pour recevoir tout l'amour qu'Atem voulait lui donner en l'embrassant. Leurs langues dansaient langoureusement et ils se perdirent dans leur baiser.

Jono uchi les virent et les envia :

«Ah la chance !!!! Tu vois Atem l'embrasse sans qu'Anzu ne se plaigne !!!! » Dit il en direction de Maï, avec ses yeux ouverts en grand comme un chien malheureux.

« Eh bien eux c'est eux et moi c'est moi. Si tu n'es pas content, trouves toi quelqu'un de plus docile !!! » Dit elle en tournant la tête un peu fâchée.

Celui-ci se reprit, sourit et se planta devant Maï.

« Voyons…Tu sais qu'aucune fille ne te vaut et si c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes et bien je l'accepterais car pour moi tu es plus qu'importante et tu rend ma vie meilleure ! » Dit il amoureusement.

Celle-ci le regarda, touchée. Puis elle sourit et s'approcha de lui en lui disant :

« Ok ! Tu as gagné !!! » Puis elle se lova contre lui et l'embrassa également, ce qu'il lui rendit.

Les autres regardèrent les deux couples opposés dans leur manière de s'aimer, mais qui s'aimaient de la même force, seule leur façon de le montrer variait.

La soirée se termina ainsi entre rire et moment romantique, voir câlin.

Ce qui est sûr c'est que personne n'oubliera cet Halloween et particulièrement cette soirée riche en rebondissements, et surtout pas le couple Atem et Anzu qui grâce à leur gage s'étaient avoués leur amour et vivaient celui-ci au grand jour. Cette soirée restera dans leur tête et surtout dans leur cœur pour leur vie entière et sera une histoire des plus intéressantes à raconter à leurs enfants et petits enfants : Comment tout à commencer sur une simple partie de Bowling.

Fin

Coucou mes amies ! Voilà l'histoire est enfin fini et j'en suis plus qu'heureuse !!!! J'espère que vous avez aimé ?

En tout cas j'attends vos review avec impatience et je vous souhaite une bonne année !!!!!!


End file.
